Porque eu sou um Estúpido
by Lanny Kuran
Summary: - Por que? Porque ele significou para mim mais do que qualquer outro que eu já amei. E sabendo o que somos, isso é estúpido. - Com as palavras dela ressoando em sua mente enquanto o carro dela partia, Woo Bin não pode discordar. Olhou para as próprias mãos. Tinha o sangue dela ali. Ainda assim não podia deixar de amá-la. Isso também era estúpido. Tanto que doía.
1. Sem apresentações

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens oficiais do dorama Boys Over Flowers me pertence, assim como os cenários e acontecimentos do dorama. Todo o restante que vocês não reconheçam como parte do dorama é meu =).

PS 1) Não vou repetir isso antes de cada capítulo, então já estão avisados.

PS 2) Rating M pela linguagem e assuntos tratados. Futuramente não apto para menores de 18 anos.

PS 3) Contém vários personagens OC, que naturalmente são meus ^^.

PS 4) Divirtam-se =).

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Sem apresentações.

*  
Song Woo Bin era um homem inteligente. Inteligente e com muito bons instintos. E como tal, sabia reconhecer quando estava em apuros. Nesse preciso momento, não podia deixar de reconhecer que realmente estava enrascado, por inúmeras razões: a primeira e mais preocupante era que estava sendo atacado, e a julgar pela dor intensa nas costelas tinha acabado de levar um bom chute. A segunda era que se seus atacantes não o matassem, seu pai definitivamente o faria, por ele ser tolo o suficiente para sair sem seus guarda-costas e não dizer a ninguém onde estava indo. E ele já estava cansado, a dor nas costelas estava ficando pior. Sentiu como alguém lhe empurrava para o chão e ouviu um disparo e o som característico de algo sendo cortado. Ficou quieto no chão, ainda meio desorientado, tentando sentir se tinha um furo de bala em algum lugar. Depois de alguns segundos, uma mão enluvada lhe tocou a cara, dando um leve tapinha como se o instigasse a recobrar a consciência.

Abriu os olhos e foi como levar outro soco. Seus instintos começaram a gritar PERIGO! com uma força que o deixou aturdido. Um brilhante par de olhos negros o encarava fixamente. Ouvia uma voz perguntando se ele estava bem, se ele podia ficar em pé, mas não conseguia responder. O único que podia fazer era encarar aqueles olhos negros e se afogar neles. Ouviu um suspiro irritado e logo levou uma sacudida que o fez sair de seu transe. Tentou ficar em pé e a pessoa ao lado o firmou, ajudando-o a se encostar no brilhante Lotus amarelo.

- Você está bem? – de novo a pessoa perguntou-lhe.

Woo Bin olhou bem para a mulher ao lado dele. Cabelos negros, longos ele imaginava, presos num coque frouxo, alta, magra, boca pequena, pele morena. E aqueles olhos hipnotizantes. Via uma dureza rara neles. Talvez por isso a primeira coisa que pensou quando olhou para eles foi que estava em problemas, considerou. E ela estava de preto, desde os sapatos até as luvas de couro. O que lhe surpreendeu foi a katana pendurada no punho direito dela. Poucas vezes tinha visto uma arma daquelas e não sabia de ninguém que carregasse uma na rua. A mulher o deixou intrigado. Ladeou a cabeça e a observou melhor. Ela era linda, ele reconheceu. Umas das mulheres mais lindas que já havia visto e ele conhecia muitas mulheres lindas.

- Sim, estou bem – ele se apressou a falar, quando viu que ela lhe deu as costas e se dispôs a ir embora. Ela virou-se para ele – Aliás, obrigado pela ajuda.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, aceitando o agradecimento e virou-se outra vez, se encaminhando para dentro da Escola Shinhwa. Curioso, ele resolveu segui-la. Não estava acostumado a ser dispensado com essa falta de cerimônia, ainda mais depois de ser salvo. Era de se esperar que ela soubesse quem ele era ou que pelo menos tentasse descobrir isso.

- Você quer alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, sem deixar de caminhar.

Ele olhou para as costas dela, cada vez mais intrigado pelo caminho que ela estava tomando. Porque vamos, ela estava indo direto para o salão do F4, como se já tivesse estado no local várias vezes antes. Mas isso não era possível, pois ele com toda a certeza se lembraria dela se já a tivesse visto por ali. Tinha certeza de que ela não era um dos affairs de Yi Jung, porque ele certamente teria se gabado de tal beldade. Então, como raios ela sabia a senha da porta? Entrou atrás dela no salão e viu como ela se encaminhou direto para o piano de cauda negro que havia num canto.

* * *

Ele era estranho, ela decidiu enquanto digitava a senha no painel. Primeiro ele era atacado por três homens e quase era morto, depois uma desconhecida o salvava e ainda entrava no que deveria ser o salão particular deles e o cara nem mesmo perguntava quem ela era. Estranho e temerário, ou estranho e idiota, na opinião dela. Pelo que ele sabia, ela poderia muito bem ser uma assassina, o que tecnicamente ela também era, e terminar de matá-lo num lugar mais privado.

A verdade era que não sabia a razão de ter salvado-o. Simplesmente ao descer do carro viu um homem sendo espancado e reagiu por instinto. E ele a olhou de um modo peculiar, como se ela fosse uma ameaça ou algo assim, quando ela só estava tentando ajudar. Típico, talvez ele apenas tivesse mais instintos que bom senso, ela pensou meio amargamente.

Não fazia ideia de quem era ele, mas supunha que ele fosse um dos amigos de Ji Hoo, pois ele parecia surpreso com o fato dela ir para o salão do F4 e saber a senha da porta. Achou curioso o fato dele não lhe perguntar nada e só entrar atrás dela. Manteve um olho nele enquanto seguia em direção ao piano. Não gostava de ter estranhos à suas costas, menos ainda em locais fechados onde a única saída era a porta do outro lado da sala.

Deslizou os dedos enluvados pelas teclas do piano e se permitiu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir o som familiar. Ji Hoo sempre mantinha o piano impecavelmente afinado. Tinha sentido falta dele, de verdade que tinha. Era uma pena que ele não estivesse ali. Tinha passado por sua casa e pela clínica e Ji Hoo não estava em nenhum lugar. Sua última opção era o salão do F4, mas parece que hoje não era seu dia de sorte. Tirou a partitura que tinha trazido para ele e a colocou em cima do piano. A intenção era entregar isso pessoalmente, mas não podia se permitir esperá-lo, pois tinha que correr hoje à noite e precisava voltar para casa. Pensando um pouco, tirou a luva e a colocou ao lado da partitura.

Virou-se para sair e viu a pequena careta de dor que o desconhecido fez ao esparramar-se no sofá de couro marrom perto da mesa de sinuca. Provavelmente as costelas estavam incomodando. Deu de ombros, isso não era problema dela.

- Espere.

Ouviu-o chamá-la. Olhou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada, sem soltar a maçaneta da porta.

- E então? – perguntou a ele, quando ele não disse nada.

- Eu não lembro de ter te visto por aqui antes. Não acho que nós dois já fomos apresentados.

Ela sorriu. Ele não era tão idiota afinal.

- Porque nós não fomos. Pode entregar isto a Ji Hoo, por favor. Ele vai saber de quem é. - disse ela apontando a partitura em cima do piano. E num impulso, acrescentou - E consiga um pouco de gelo para suas costelas, vai aliviar a dor.

* * *

Quando So Yi Jung e Goo Jun Pyo entraram no salão do F4 encontraram Woo Bin esparramado no sofá olhando absorto para o copo de conhaque que tinha na mão. A primeira coisa que Yi Jung notou ao olhar para o amigo foi a roupa desalinhada e a bolsa de gelo na mesinha ao lado. Correu para o lado dele e o tocou no ombro, preocupado.

- Woo Bin, o que aconteceu? – perguntou, procurando com a vista por ferimentos no outro. Ficou aliviado ao ver que não havia sinais de sangue – Você está bem?

Woo Bin olhou para ele, com aquele sorriso de "não se preocupe que eu resolvo" que era sua marca registrada.

- Claro que eu estou bem Yi Jung, não seja tonto.

Terminou seu conhaque e arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver que Yi Jung o olhava fixamente. Suspirou derrotado sabendo que Yi Jung não iria o deixar em paz enquanto ele não falasse a verdade.

- Me emboscaram agora a pouco.

- Quem? Onde? – Jun Pyo interrompeu, olhando para os lados.

Woo Bin teve que sorrir. Jun Pyo nunca mudaria. Nisso Ji Hoo entrou pela porta e o olhou inquisitivamente também. Woo Bin se animou, Ji Hoo era justamente quem ele precisava.

- Como eu estava dizendo, me emboscaram quando eu desci do carro na entrada da Escola. Curiosamente, uma mulher estranha me ajudou. E Ji Hoo, você sabe o mais engraçado?

Ji Hoo, que estava jogando o casaco no sofá o olhou sem entender.

- A mulher sabia a senha para entrar aqui. No nosso salão.

Ji Hoo continuou sem entender.

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo? – perguntou o médico.

- Pois como ela te deixou um presente eu estava esperando que você pudesse me dizer quem é ela. – Woo Bin falou, com um sorriso.

- Um presente? – Jun Pyo perguntou – Ji Hoo, você arrumou uma garota e não me disse nada? Quem é ela?

Os demais riram, somente Jun Pyo saltaria para esse tipo de conclusão por um comentário inocente. Ji Hoo esfregou a ponta do nariz, cansado. Ele adorava seus amigos, mas as ocorrências exageradas deles o tiravam do sério.

- Olha, eu não arrumei garota nenhuma. E Woo Bin, do que diabos você está falando? – Ji Hoo perguntou.

Woo Bin indicou o piano e Ji Hoo viu a tampa do teclado aberta. Engraçado, ele jurava que tinha deixado a tampa abaixada ontem, e ninguém mexia em seu piano. Aproximou-se do piano e viu a partitura e a luva de couro preto em cima das teclas. Pegou a luva e sem perceber, sorriu carinhosamente ao passar os dedos pelo couro macio. Então ela estava em Seul, e tinha ido procurá-lo.

Yi Jung olhou para Ji Hoo parado ao lado do piano, acariciando algo preto em sua mão e cutucou Woo Bin com o pé, ao lado deles Jun Pyo também olhava curioso o sorriso raro no rosto do outro. Não era comum para eles ver Ji Hoo sorrir daquela maneira por alguém que não fosse Geum Jan Di. Viram como o médico pegou um pedaço de papel e sentou-se ainda sorrindo na poltrona em frente a eles. Ji Hoo os ignorou, olhando concentrado para o papel, que eles puderam ver era uma partitura antiga, a julgar pelo amarelado nas beiradas e Jun Pyo viu que o que ele acariciava instantes atrás era uma luva de couro preto.

- Ei, Ji Hoo, de quem é essa luva? – Jun Pyo perguntou.

Woo Bin escutou atento.

Ji Hoo não respondeu, pegou o celular do bolso e discou o número que sabia de memória. Esperava que ela atendesse e que ela ainda estivesse na cidade.

- Ei Hime – ele cumprimentou, quando ouviu a voz dela do outro lado da linha – A música é linda.

Encostou-se na poltrona e fechou os olhos.

- Sim, cheguei agora a pouco. Está em Seul ainda? – franziu o cenho – Sim, eu sei disso. Só tome cuidado. Espere, tenho algo para você também.

Ele foi até o piano outra vez e sentou no banquinho, colocando o celular no tampo. Apoiou a partitura no encosto e começou a tocar para ela. Uns minutos depois, terminou a música e pegou o celular outra vez.

- O que você achou? – perguntou a ela. – Sim, eu sei que a musica é linda. Eu queria que você estivesse aqui. – ele cortou a resposta dela - Não é a mesma coisa. Me avise quando estiver na cidade de novo, assim eu a toco pessoalmente da próxima vez.

Negou com a cabeça quando ouviu a resposta dela.

- Eu vou cobrar essa promessa. Ah sim, obrigado por salvar Woo Bin mais cedo – riu alto e os demais olharam para ele espantados – Sim, esse mesmo. Obrigado de qualquer maneira. Fico te devendo essa. Sim, eu sei. Estou cuidando-me. Não, não fui. Tudo bem, me ligue quando chegar em casa. – outra pausa - Eu sei que não Hime. Se cuide direito também.

Encerrou a ligação e viu os outros o encarando, surpresos.

- O que? – Ji Hoo perguntou.

- Nada – Jun Pyo respondeu – tem certeza que ela não é tua namorada?

- Ela é uma amiga Jun Pyo, uma amiga que faz um tempo que eu não vejo e sim ela veio me ver e sim, ela me trouxe um presente. Só isso.

Jun Pyo resolveu deixar passar. Conhecia Ji Hoo e sabia que não adiantava ficar perguntando, porque ele não diria nada. Mesmo que ele fosse todo meloso e preocupado e que ainda tocasse uma música para uma garota que nem mesmo estava ali ele não admitiria coisa alguma. Mas lhe intrigava o fato de que alguém além do F4 e de Geum Jan Di arrancasse uma reação dessas do sempre impassível e solitário médico.

- Então aquela morena linda se chama Hime? – Woo Bin perguntou a Ji Hoo.

Agora era oficial, a garota o havia deixado intrigado. Primeiro, o salvava, depois conhecia a senha do salão e entrava como se estivesse em casa e o ignorava olimpicamente. E por último, conseguia fazer com que justo Ji Hoo ligasse para ela e ainda gargalhasse. E Ji Hoo jamais ligava para garota nenhuma, a não ser Jan Di.

- Não. – Ji Hoo respondeu.

- Não o que?

-Ela não se chama Hime.

Woo Bin rodou os olhos.

- Então qual é o nome dela? E por que chamá-la assim então?

Ji Hoo o olhou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Por que tanto interesse Woo Bin?

- Ah vamos Ji Hoo, admita que sua amiga misteriosa causa uma certa impressão. Fiquei curioso, só isso. Só quero saber o nome dela, não é como se eu fosse pedi-la em casamento.

- Pois deve ter sido uma impressão muito forte para que você incluso mencione casamento – Ji Hoo o alfinetou, rindo ao ver a cara assustada de Woo Bin – Ela se chama Takeshi Inoue.

- Ela é japonesa então. – Por isso o sotaque dela lhe tinha parecido familiar, Woo Bin pensou.

- Sim, vive em Tóquio, na maior parte do tempo pelo menos.

- Hmmm. Aliás, como é que vocês se conhecem?

Ji Hoo suspirou e deitou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona, fechando os olhos.

- Ela sofreu um acidente em Seul um par de anos atrás. Eu era residente de traumatologia e fiquei responsável pelo tratamento dela. E nós acabamos ficando amigos.

- Bom, o que quer que seja. Como foi que te emboscaram aqui Woo Bin? – cortou Jun Pyo – e teus guarda-costas, onde estão?

Woo Bin olhou para ele, meio irritado. Agora que ele pensava no assunto, ele não tinha nem idéia de quem o havia atacado dessa vez. E já era a terceira vez nessa semana que esse tipo de coisa acontecia. Na primeira vez seu carro misteriosamente ficava sem freios, na segunda o alarme da sua casa estava desligado quando ele tinha certeza de ter ligado isso antes de sair e agora finalmente o atacavam. Tinha que ter uma conversa com seu pai e logo. Embora detestasse se envolver com os assuntos do pai, porque irremediavelmente o homem iria tentar convencê-lo de que ele deveria se interessar e participar ativamente do que quer que fosse que ele estivesse metido, não saber o que seu pai estava fazendo era quase tão perigoso quanto saber. Prova disso era que ele não sabia por que raios estava na mira dessa vez. Não é como se ele não tivesse sido atacado ou ameaçado pelos inimigos do pai e pelos seus próprios antes, mas pelo geral ele ao menos sabia quem queria matá-lo e por que.

Moveu-se no sofá e não pôde reprimir o gemido de dor, era só o que lhe faltava, que realmente tivesse uma costela quebrada, pensou.

- Woo Bin?

Ele virou a cabeça e viu Ji Hoo o olhando, preocupado.

- Não passa nada Ji Hoo, levei um chute nas costelas e isso esta incomodando um pouco. – falou tranquilamente, não querendo preocupar os outros três.

- Vou com você até o hospital tirar uma radiografia. – Yi Jung disse do outro sofá.

- Brow, não é preciso, sério. Prometo que se amanhã continuar doendo eu peço para Ji Hoo dar uma olhada – cortou ele ao ver que os outros iriam reclamar. – Agora, o que vocês acham de uma partida de sinuca?

E Woo Bin se encaminhou para a mesa, pegando seu taco predileto do suporte e ignorando o suspiro irritado de Yi Jung. Não queria preocupar seus amigos, por isso manteria suas suspeitas para si mesmo. Mas certamente iria descobrir quem tinha lhe chutado dessa vez e por que.


	2. Notícias já esperadas, outras nem tanto

Capitulo 2 – Notícias já esperadas, outras nem tanto.

* * *

Ela estava cansada. Céus, se cansaço fosse medido em área o seu seria equivalente ao tamanho da fodida China. Eram oito horas da manhã de uma segunda-feira e ela não dormia desde sábado. Apertou o botão no painel do carro e esperou que o portão de ferro batido abrisse, batucando os dedos no volante. Pelo menos, tinha só que informar seu irmão sobre as corridas do fim de semana e finalmente poderia ir para casa e dormir até terça-feira a tarde de preferência.

Ela estava cansada. Céus, se cansaço fosse medido em área o seu seria equivalente ao tamanho da fodida China. Eram oito horas da manhã de uma segunda-feira e ela não dormia desde sábado. Apertou o botão no painel do carro e esperou que o portão de ferro batido abrisse, batucando os dedos no volante. Pelo menos, tinha só que informar seu irmão sobre as corridas do fim de semana e finalmente poderia ir para casa e dormir até terça-feira a tarde de preferência.

Engatou a primeira e manobrou o carro, seguindo pela alameda rodeada de cerejeiras e parou em frente à enorme porta de carvalho. Desceu do carro e olhou ao redor, apreciando a beleza do jardim com seus bonsais bem cuidados e a grama excepcionalmente verde. Seus olhos correram pela fonte circular em meio ao pátio, onde dois samurais de pedra travavam seu combate em meio aos jatos d'água. Desviou os olhos rapidamente. Odiava aquela fonte. Detestava a casa inteira se fosse ser honesta, embora não pudesse negar que a casa e seus domínios eram projetos arquitetônicos muito bonitos e confortáveis. Pelo menos quatro gerações do Clã Takeshi haviam vivido ali e aumentado o complexo para o tamanho enorme que tinha hoje. Dinheiro nunca havia sido um problema, então não era de se estranhar que além da casa de dois pisos imensa e do jardim com lago para carpas, piscina, quadra poliesportiva e um estacionamento enorme, ainda tivesse uma garagem que acomodava facilmente trinta carros, mais um salão de festas, um salão de tiro, um ginásio de esportes totalmente equipado e um estábulo que abrigava os melhores cavalos puro-sangue do país.

Agradecia a Kami por não ser mais obrigada a viver ali. Havia muita gente morando no lugar, entre empregados, seguranças, jardineiros, subordinados do Clã e os próprios Takeshi ela sentia como se nunca pudesse estar sozinha em nenhum lugar, nem mesmo seus aposentos privados eram tão privados assim. Como neta do líder do Clã, ela tinha uma ala da casa inteira para si, assim como seus dois irmãos mais velhos, que ainda viviam na casa, mas o contínuo fluxo de serventes e seguranças lhe deixava sufocada. Com exceção dos anos em que sua mãe era viva, a permanência naquela casa sempre lhe significou tensão e normas tão rígidas e sufocantes quanto um quartel. Pior na verdade, porque no quartel em que ela serviu nos anos em que esteve no Exército ela se sentia muito mais a vontade do que naquele lugar.

Cumprimentou os empregados que encontrou enquanto seguia pela casa em direção aos aposentos privados de Yoshin. Pelo horário, seu irmão mais velho ainda estaria em casa, provavelmente já tomando o café-da-manhã. E ela preferia mil vezes tratar com ele de que com seu avô. Na verdade, o plano era sair antes sequer que o velho soubesse que ela estava na casa. Evitava o velho tanto quanto lhe era possível, e ainda assim o bastardo conseguia lhe arruinar os dias com uma frequência impressionante.

- Bom dia, Hime-sama. – o secretário de seu irmão a cumprimentou, com uma mesura respeitosa.

Ele era um homem alto, rosto anguloso com uma fina cicatriz na bochecha direita, olhos sérios, cabelo curto e corpo musculoso, enfunado num terno preto. E era também o principal guarda-costas de Yoshin e um homem de inteira confiança de seu irmão.

- Bom dia Kenji-san. Yoshin ainda está em casa? – perguntou ela enquanto o outro abria a porta e lhe oferecia passagem.

- Sim, está no salão branco tomando café-da-manhã. Zareshi-sama está com ele.

Ótimo, era só o que faltava. Se ter que enfrentar seus dois irmãos juntos numa segunda-feira as oito da manhã era um indicativo de como seria o restante da semana, então ela não queria nem saber o quão ruim o restante da bendita seria. Pelo menos o velho não estava junto.

- Bom dia Yoshin – ela cumprimentou, sentando-se à direita dele. – Bom dia Zareshi.

- Bom dia Inoue. – Yoshin respondeu, acenando para uma empregada que rapidamente colocou um prato junto com os talheres, uma xícara e uma taça em frente a ela. – Presumo que você ainda não tomou café.

Ela deu de ombros e se serviu colocando uma panqueca de chocolate e uma porção de maçãs no prato. Escolheu o suco de laranja ao invés do café. Não precisava de mais cafeína no momento. Tinha intenção de ir dormir logo.

- Acompanhei todas as corridas em Osaka sábado à noite, como você queria. Toshiro vai te passar os resultados mais tarde. Tem um piloto novo dos Ukira correndo. Já pedi para Toshiro dar uma examinada nele também. O cara é bom piloto, precisa de um pouco mais de treino talvez. – levou um pedaço de panqueca a boca e quase gemeu de contentamento pelo sabor perfeitamente equilibrado entre a massa doce e o chocolate amargo - Por enquanto está ficando na dele, não criou encrenca nem se enturmou muito. Correu aqui em Tóquio ontem à noite também. Não nas minhas corridas, as quais eu ganhei, por sinal. Aquele piloto dos Tara que você comentou também foi substituído, ainda não sei se definitivamente.

Ela tomou um gole do suco e olhou para Zareshi.

- Por certo, tua amante estava na pista ontem à noite. – Viu o outro enrijecer levemente. – Parece que Hanake Soji a quer de animadora das corridas. – acrescentou num tom zombeteiro.

- Inoue. – Yoshin a repreendeu.

- O que? Ele ia saber de todos os modos. Todo mundo estava cochichando sobre isso. A essa hora o Japão inteiro já sabe.

E Inoue confessava que ser ela quem entregava a notícia lhe dava uma pontinha de satisfação. Zareshi era absurdamente arrogante e achava que ninguém era melhor que ele em nada. Era bom que ele visse que as coisas não são bem assim. E ser trocado publicamente por uma modelo de quinta categoria era um bom chute no orgulho. A garota não lhe agradava também, então que seu irmão se livrasse dela era um bônus. Só tinha pena pelo Hanake, no geral ele era um homem agradável e ela não tinha certeza se ele sabia que a fulana que passou a noite toda pendurada nele esquentava a cama de Zareshi. Mas dado o histórico de rivalidade entre os dois homens, saber ou não era indiferente. Zareshi não compartia, nunca, e mesmo que a garota fosse só uma amante ocasional ele exigia exclusividade e agora tanto ela quanto Hanake estavam na mira dele. Pena por ambos.

- Enfim – Inoue deu de ombros e virou-se para o irmão mais velho – Vou para casa. Na quarta-feira tenho uma reunião com meu advogado e depois outra com o gerente do Princesa do Sul. Vou para Moscou na quinta à tarde. Você precisa de alguma coisa antes disso?

Ela colocou o guardanapo de linho azul-claro sobre a mesa e se recostou na cadeira, observando o outro mastigar calmamente.

- Tudo bem. – Yoshin respondeu, depositando os talheres no prato – Creio que aqui está tudo certo. Conseguiu um acompanhante para a recepção em Moscou?

- Não me lembro de ser obrigatório levar um. – Ela retrucou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Yoshin deu um sorrisinho, olhando-a divertido. Adorava provocá-la. Embora soubesse que a relação entre ambos estava fazendo água por todo lado, Inoue ainda era sua irmãzinha e velhos hábitos custavam a morrer. Esperava sinceramente que ela encontrasse alguém que fosse capaz de mitigar aquela solidão dolorosa que via nos olhos dela. E que ela permitisse a essa pessoa atravessar a muralha que ela havia construído ao redor de si mesma. Conhecia-a quase tão bem quanto a si mesmo e embora ela fosse hábil em esconder seus sentimentos, ele podia ver que a moça não se sentia feliz. Céus, mesmo Zareshi podia enxergar isso e a relação entre seu irmão e Inoue era ainda pior que a dele com a garota.

Tinha especulado acerca do acompanhante porque sabia que ela tinha ido para Seul na semana anterior, depois de ir pessoalmente até Praga comprar uma partitura. E Yoshin não era burro, era evidente que a partitura era para o cara que ela foi ver na Coréia. Esperava que essa pessoa tivesse sucesso no que ele e Zareshi haviam falhado. Podia contar nos dedos de uma mão todas as vezes em que tinha visto Inoue sorrir honestamente nos últimos sete anos, sabia que se dependesse apenas da vontade dela ela iria embora e nunca olharia para trás.

E ele e Zareshi tinham combinado de não mencionar o assunto das idas esporádicas dela para Seul. Se ela quisesse que eles soubessem ou se o cara fosse um namorado ou algo assim ela mesma teria dito. Mas de novo, não era como se Inoue deixasse qualquer um dos dois saber da vida particular dela por vontade própria. Se eles perguntassem alguma coisa, Yoshin teria que dizer a ela que tinha posto uma pessoa averiguando aonde ela ia, e ela iria lhe arrancar o coração com aquela katana que tanto adorava por isso.

Mas diferente de seu avô, só fazia isso porque se preocupava com ela, não tinha nenhuma intenção de controlá-la ou meter o nariz em seus assuntos. Os Takeshi tinham inimigos complicados e ele queria sua irmã longe da linha de tiro tanto quanto possível. Outra razão para ver com bons olhos que ela demonstrasse um interesse maior em alguém novamente. Ele tinha medo que depois do que aconteceu anos atrás ela não fosse se arriscar novamente. E seria culpa dele e de Zareshi, outra vez, se isso ocorresse.

- Yoshin? Você está bem?

Ele piscou ao ouvir a pergunta e se alegrou ao ver a pequena pontada de preocupação nos olhos dela. Porque isso significava que ela ainda tinha algum tipo de consideração por ele. Fazia tempo que eles não mantinham uma conversa que não fosse sobre negócios ou sobre as vontades de seu avô. E tanto quanto ela odiava o velho, essas conversas eram sempre tensas e formais e depois de cada uma ele tinha a impressão de que o contato entre ambos esfriava ainda mais. Ele olhou para Zareshi e viu que o outro também tinha percebido o olhar dela.

- Sim, está tudo bem. Estava pensando sobre as reuniões que eu tenho hoje. Para as quais já estou atrasado. - ele levantou e puxou a cadeira para ela.

Ela o olhou, meio desconfiada, mas resolveu deixar passar essa. Não tinha intenção de se envolver nos assuntos de Yoshin a menos que fosse estritamente necessário. Levantou e seguiu os dois homens até a saída. Com um aceno de despedida entrou no brilhante Chevelle vermelho, quando alcançou a rodovia, pisou no acelerador pensando que de modo geral até que as coisas haviam saído muito bem para uma manhã de segunda-feira.

* * *

Definitivamente ele detestava acordar cedo. As manhãs eram do mal. Sem exceções. Maldito hábito de madrugar que seu pai tinha. Irritado, Woo Bin jogou a gravata amarrotada na bancada do imenso closet e pegou outra minuciosamente engomada da fileira, fazendo o laço com movimentos bruscos. Deu uma volta em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro e ficou satisfeito ao ver que seu aspecto estava impecável, desde os sapatos de couro italiano até a gravata de seda pura. Seu pai não tolerava desleixo, independente da hora do dia que fosse. Como também não tolerava a impontualidade. Razão pela qual ele estava acordado e pronto para sair às oito horas da manhã de uma segunda-feira. Seu pai o havia convocado para tomarem café juntos e conversar sobre os recentes ataques que havia sofrido. Preferia fazer isso num horário decente, mas como Hyun lhe havia dito o horário não era opcional.

E ele não queria meter Hyun em problemas ainda maiores chegando atrasado. Além se ser seu secretário pessoal e guarda-costas, Woo Bin também considerava o homem como um amigo. Sabia que Hyun era indiscutivelmente leal a ele e agradecia profundamente ao homem por isso. Sendo franco Woo Bin sabia que se ainda estava vivo e numa peça só era em grande parte devido a Hyun. O homem era sensato, coisa que Woo Bin admitia não ser às vezes, e essa qualidade lhes havia salvado a vida inúmeras vezes.

Song pai havia posto Hyun como seu guarda-costas logo após Woo Bin ser sequestrado pela segunda vez, alegando que ele precisava de uma sombra competente e que tivesse pulso firme o suficiente para impedir Woo Bin de fazer tolices que fossem colocá-lo em perigo. E Hyun tinha levado a tarefa a sério. Não só o protegia desde que ele completou treze anos, como também o tinha ensinado a se defender por conta própria. Hyun ensinou Woo Bin a atirar e a lutar, assim como a entender as regras e o funcionamento do submundo que seu pai transitava e que ele estava incluído por tabela. Desceu as escadas e encontrou Hyun esperando-o na porta de entrada.

- Bom dia Jovem Mestre.

- Bom dia Hyun.

Ambos seguiram para o sedã preto que o motorista se encarregou de abrir a porta.

- Já sabem quem foi que me atacou dessa vez? – Woo Bin perguntou ao outro.

- Sim. Mas seu pai já cuidou do assunto. – Woo Bin fez uma careta e Hyun o ignorou – Um antigo funcionário que foi demitido por chegar repetidamente atrasado resolveu que seu pai precisava de uma "dose de humildade" como ele mesmo disse.

- Grande, e para isso ele precisava me partir as costelas? Por que ele não tentou atacar meu pai então? – Woo Bin perguntou sarcástico.

Hyun se permitiu um pequeno sorriso.

- Algumas lições são mais eficientes se o que se ataca é um ponto fraco do oponente.

Woo Bin rodou os olhos, exasperado.

- Porque obviamente eu sou um ponto fraco do meu pai.

- Você é. – o outro disse agora sério - Todo mundo sabe disso, mas também é uma jogada idiota, porque seu pai caçaria o responsável até no inferno se necessário. E todo mundo sabe disso também. Às vezes a retaliação só não compensa a satisfação do ataque. O problema é quando compensa. E é com esses que devemos ter mais cuidado.

Woo Bin assentiu, encerrando o assunto e olhou pela janela, observando a multidão de pessoas caminhando como formigas pela calçada, indo do metrô para onde quer que fosse. Passou em frente à loja de mingau em que Ga Eul e Jan Di trabalhavam e lembrou-se de ligar para Yi Jung e perguntar como iam as coisas. Yi Jung parecia meio deprimido desde que voltou da Suécia e ele tinha a leve impressão de que isso era devido a não-relação dele com Ga Eul.

Realmente, seus amigos eram idiotas quando o assunto era relacionamentos. Primeiro Ji Hoo se apaixonava pela garota que Jun Pyo amava, garota que antes gostava de Ji Hoo e agora era perdidamente apaixonada por Jun Pyo, e tanto Jan Di quanto Jun Pyo se sentiam culpados por estarem juntos e felizes enquanto ambos sabiam dos sentimentos do jovem médico. Depois Yi Jung se apaixonava por uma plebéia que afortunadamente era apaixonada por ele também, mas era covarde demais para admitir isso mesmo para si próprio, quem dirá para Ga Eul, razão pela qual ambos estavam nessa situação onde não estavam juntos, mas também não estavam livres, porque ela esperava que ele desse o primeiro passo dessa vez e ele não queria que ela procurasse outra pessoa, mas também não dizia a ela que a queria para si.

E logo estava ele. Sua última namorada o havia dispensado dizendo que estava cansada da sua bondade. De todos os motivos que ela poderia ter para reclamar foi justo sua bondade o que ela escolheu. Na época isso o havia deixado pasmado, pasmado e ferido, além de furioso. Agora, depois de ter o F4 de volta e pensar com calma no assunto, ele havia se dado conta de que ele sequer foi apaixonado pela garota e que ele havia compensado com ela a falta que sentia de seus amigos e o fato de que ele realmente se sentiu solitário sem eles. Logo, não era de estranhar que ele tivesse acabado sufocando a menina com seu excesso de atenção.

- Jovem Mestre, chegamos.

Desceu do carro e observou a imponente mansão onde seu pai morava. Sua mãe adorava aquela casa e mesmo depois de tantos anos que ela havia falecido Woo Bin ainda esperava ver a bela mulher descendo as escadas para recebê-lo. Observou com satisfação que as rosas que sua mãe plantara estavam sendo bem cuidadas, florindo graciosamente no jardim. Seu pai fazia questão de que tudo na casa permanecesse exatamente como sua esposa havia escolhido e isso incluía os jardins que ela própria cultivou. Nesse ponto Woo Bin sentia uma pequena pontada de inveja de seus pais. Era inegável que ambos se amavam profundamente e a morte dela tinha afetado seu pai ainda mais do que a ele. Seu pai havia se tornado quase neurótico com sua segurança depois que sua mãe havia levado um tiro.

Encontrou o Sr. Song sentado à cabeceira da mesa, esperando-o. Olhou o relógio sobre o console da lareira e viu que eram oito horas e trinta minutos em ponto. Viu o leve sorriso de seu pai ao ver o gesto e conteve a vontade de praguejar. Que bom que ao menos alguém estava se divertindo, pensou ainda meio irritado. Seu pai sabia que ele odiava acordar cedo, então só podia supor que o horário escolhido fosse proposital.

- Bom dia pai. – cumprimentou o moço, sentando-se à direita dele.

- Bom dia Woo Bin. Dormiu bem, eu presumo? – perguntou o mais velho, observando divertido a expressão irritada no rosto do seu único filho.

Sabia que o garoto odiava ser tirado da cama antes das dez da manhã. Mas ele queria verificar a condição de seu menino com os próprios olhos. Embora não fosse muito expressivo com seus sentimentos, o Sr. Song adorava Woo Bin e quase tinha tido um ataque ao saber que ele foi ferido numa emboscada, outra vez. E muito embora seu filho já fosse um homem crescido e pudesse cuidar de si mesmo não podia evitar manter um olho nele constantemente. Sabia que sufocava Woo Bin com seu excesso absurdo de preocupação e que o jovem Song detestava suas manias controladoras, mas simplesmente não podia perder ele também. Woo Bin era tudo o que restava de sua amada esposa e ele havia jurado para ela que cuidaria do filho de ambos. E cumpriria essa promessa custasse o que custasse.

- Sim, e o Senhor? – Woo Bin aguardou a empregada lhe servir o café e olhou novamente para o pai – e então, o que o desejava falar comigo?

O outro riu.

- Para que tanta presa? Tome seu café e depois tratamos de negócios.

Woo Bin ficou tenso. Isso não podia ser bom. Pelo geral seu pai não era um homem de rodeios, muito pelo contrário, era conhecido por ser franco quase ao ponto da rudeza. Só podia supor que fosse algo a ver com os assuntos dúbios do pai, e que ele definitivamente não tinha vontade de se envolver. Tomou o café em silêncio, observando a maneira relaxada como o pai mastigava suas torradas e decidiu que talvez, se ele tivesse sorte, não seria o que ele estava pensando.

- Primeiro, vamos ao mais importante – o Sr. Song depositou os talheres e se concentrou no filho. – Quero que você me diga exatamente o que aconteceu semana passada, quando te atacaram na entrada da Shinhwa.

E lá se foi a esperança de boa sorte. Suspirando, Woo Bin agarrou a xícara e tomou um gole do café puro, como lhe agradava.

- Desci do carro e três homens me atacaram. Levei um chute nas costelas. Uma garota me socorreu e eles saíram correndo. Fim da história.

- E por que raios você saiu sem Hyun ou algum dos outros?

Woo Bin escolheu as palavras com cuidado ao ver o olhar duro que o pai estava lhe dando. Não convinha ser impertinente quando o outro estava nesse humor.

- Hyun estava de folga, e eu não achei que alguém fosse me emboscar num lugar tão público e em plena luz do dia. No geral, tendem a ser mais sorrateiros e discretos que isso. – acrescentou sem poder evitar ser sarcástico.

- E quem é essa garota que te socorreu? – perguntou o mais velho curioso. De todo o assunto, essa era a única informação que ele não tinha. Por alguma razão qualquer, nenhum de seus homens conseguiu descobrir quem era a misteriosa mulher que ajudou seu filho.

- Por que o Senhor quer saber? – Woo Bin olhou o outro desconfiado. Não queria colocar a morena linda, como ele a chamava interiormente, em problemas.

- Por nada em particular. Só para agradecê-la.

- Não a conheço, ela é uma amiga de Ji Hoo que foi até a Escola procurá-lo. – ele respondeu, ainda sem dar muito crédito às palavras do outro.

- Do jovem Yoon? Ela tem um nome? – o mais velho arqueou uma sobrancelha, perguntando-se por que o garoto estava tão relutante em compartir informação hoje.

- Sim, se chama Takeshi Inoue. É japonesa.

Viu com curiosidade como seu pai ficar tenso, com o copo de suco a caminho da boca e se perguntou o que é que havia de errado para surpreender tanto ao outro.

- Takeshi? Tem certeza? E como era essa garota?

- Pai? Que passa com ela? – Woo Bin se preocupou.

- Responda primeiro Woo Bin. – demandou com voz séria. Não era possível que fosse o que ele estava imaginando. Takeshi não era um sobrenome tão incomum assim. Viu apreensivo o lento sorriso do filho. Conhecia esse sorriso. Era o sorriso que tinha dado a reputação de conquistador ao garoto. Praguejou mentalmente, já imaginando onde iria acabar a conversa.

- Espetacular. Morena, olhos e cabelo negros, rosto ovalado e umas pernas de infarto. O mais engraçado foi que ela tinha uma katana pendurada no punho. Nunca tinha visto alguém carregar uma coisa dessas na rua. E parecia muito competente no manejo dela.

Perdeu a expressão preocupada do pai ao sorrir lembrando a garota. Definitivamente pensava muito nela. Não sabia por que, mas não conseguia tirar a morena da cabeça. Lembrava perfeitamente do clak-clak dos saltos dela no piso do salão e da maneira melancólica que ela tinha acariciado as teclas do piano de Ji Hoo. E da hesitação dela antes de mandá-lo pôr gelo nas costelas. Tinha a impressão de que ela não era dada a dar conselhos a ninguém, muito menos a um completo estranho.

Falando em estranhos, também lhe deixou curioso o fato de ela nem sequer tentar descobrir quem era ele. Adoraria perguntar a Ji Hoo se ela tinha dito algo a seu respeito, mas não queria que o amigo pensasse que ele estava interessado nela. Demônios, eram as garotas que corriam atrás dele, não o contrário.

- Te mantenha longe dela.

- O que? - perguntou confuso.

- O que você sabe sobre a máfia japonesa?

- Não muito, só que está dividida em clãs menores que obedecem um clã principal. Mais ou menos como funciona aqui e na China. – Respondeu, continuando sem entender o que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra.

- Exato. E quais são os clãs principais?

O clique em sua mente lhe desconcertou. Piscou os olhos e olhou para o pai, que o encarava sem desviar os olhos, analisando cada uma de suas reações.

- Os Xiung na China e os Takeshi no Japão, certo?

Merda. Era só o que lhe faltava. Que a morena linda fosse uma mafiosa. Pior, que estivesse tão próxima de Ji Hoo. Isso complicaria muito as coisas. Esfregou a testa, irritado. Com todo o esforço que fazia para manter seus amigos longe desse lado de sua vida, ia Ji Hoo e fazia amizade justo com ela.

- Sim. Os Takeshi comandam os negócios no Japão. E pela descrição que você me deu, essa garota não é qualquer uma, é a neta de Takeshi Renji, atual chefe dos Takeshi.

- Você a conhece?

- Não, mas conheci a mãe dela, uma mulher linda, muito parecida à descrição que você fez. E conheço Renji. Não é um homem que você gostaria de se envolver, mesmo no nosso ramo. Treinou os netos para assumir o lugar dele, já que a única filha morreu uns anos atrás. Pelo o que ouvi dizer, essa garota é muito próxima de Xiung Han, que é o herdeiro dos Xiung.

- Sério isso?

- Sim. O que me intriga é como o jovem Yoon se tornou amigo dela.

- Parece que ela sofreu um acidente aqui em Seul uns anos atrás e foi parar no hospital de Ji Hoo. Eles se conheceram lá. Pelo menos foi o que Ji Hoo nos disse.

- Entendo. – observou Woo Bin e decidiu que já era hora de que ambos tivessem uma conversa séria acerca do futuro. Sabia que o filho não queria assumir seu lugar na máfia, mas não é como se ele tivesse muita escolha. Assim como ele próprio não tinha tido. E Woo Bin teria que lidar com isso. – De qualquer modo, se você não quer acabar envolvido em problemas até o pescoço fique longe dela. Não quero uma disputa com os Xiung porque você resolveu arrastar asa para a garota do chefe deles. Fui claro?

- Ora pai, não é como se eu fosse ir atrás da garota. Vi ela uma vez só e duvido que vá ver outra.

- Bom, porque tanto quanto você não quer herdar meu lugar, se envolver com essa garota vai te arrastar direto para ele.

- Pai, você sabe que...

- Eu sei Woo Bin. Mas você também sabe que você não pode simplesmente dar as costas aos Song e a tudo o que isso significa. Se você quer cuidar só da parte legal do negócio, que seja, vou te dar isso, mas você também tem que saber o que está acontecendo no restante. Isso não é negociável. – disse cortando com um aceno o protesto do filho - Você precisa saber o que está acontecendo por uma questão de segurança Woo Bin, você é meu único filho, logo todo mundo espera que você tome o meu lugar. Se você demonstrar fraqueza ou hesitação, você está morto. Eu não vou viver para sempre. Você vai ter que criar sua própria reputação. Pode que você legalize todos nossos negócios um dia, mas você vai ter que fazer com que todos te respeitem, porque se um deles achar que você amoleceu, teus amigos e tua futura família vão pagar por isso.

- E o que você sugere então? Que eu mate todos que forem contra mim? – irritado, jogou o guardanapo na mesa e encarou o pai.

- Medo funciona tão bem quanto bondade Woo Bin. Cabe a você descobrir quando um é melhor que o outro. – entendia a indignação do filho, mas tinha que fazê-lo entender que nem tudo na vida eram rosas - Veja Hyun e teus empregados, por exemplo. Eles são leais a você antes que a mim. Para eles, você é o Príncipe Song, futuro líder do Clã, mas também é Woo Bin, o garoto pelo qual eles são responsáveis. Você não precisa amedrontar nenhum deles, porque a bondade com que você os trata já lhe garantiu a lealdade deles. Você tem a mesma habilidade que sua mãe.

Sorriu ao ver a surpresa no rosto do filho. Woo Bin realmente lembrava Eon Shi. Tinha a mesma bondade e coração generoso que sua esposa. E também tinha a dureza e inteligência dele. Por isso ele tinha certeza de que o filho seria um bom líder para o Clã e talvez conseguisse mudar os Song. Apostava nisso.

- Sua mãe também conseguia que os outros confiassem nela, assim como você. Mas simplesmente há pessoas que não entendem isso. Você vai ter que mostrar pulso firme em mais ocasiões do que você gostaria. Tem gente que só falar e ameaçar não resolve. E você sabe tão bem quanto eu disso. E você faz o que for necessário para proteger os seus, assim como eu.

Sabendo que não tinha como discordar do pai, Woo Bin baixou a cabeça, sopesando as opções.

- E então pai? O que quer que eu faça?

- A princípio, vou te deixar a cargo dos hotéis e dos cassinos. Vejamos como você se sai e tocamos a partir daí.

Viu seu secretário entrando e percebeu que estava na hora de ir para o escritório. Odiava chegar atrasado. Levantou-se e fez sinal para o filho o acompanhar até a saída. Parou ao lado do carro.

- Trabalhou muito bem na construtora nos últimos anos. Vou ajeitar algumas coisas e depois conversamos.

Woo Bin esperou o mais velho entrar no carro, surpreendido pelo elogio e fechou a porta para ele.

- Pai?

O outro abaixou o vidro.

- Obrigado por entender.

O outro só assentiu e fechou a janela. Observou o carro se afastar enquanto Bon Jovi começou a ressoar de seu bolso. Pegou o celular enquanto se dirigia ao próprio carro.

- Hey, Jun Pyo, o que passa cara?

Ouviu divertido o outro e assentiu, enquanto Hyun entrava atrás dele.

- Ok, ok. Estou indo para aí. Até mais.

Desligou o celular e ordenou ao motorista que seguisse para a casa de Jun Pyo.

* * *

Quando chegou à casa de Jun Pyo, Woo Bin encontrou todos já esperando-o. Cumprimentou a todos e franziu a testa ao ver o quadro desconfortável. Jun Pyo estava numa de suas crises de entusiasmo habituais, tagarelando com Yi Jung e Ji Hoo isolado fingindo cochilar numa poltrona. O que lhe chamou a atenção realmente foi Jan Di. Ela estava numa mescla de euforia com preocupação rara nela. Por mais explosiva e enérgica que a moça fosse pelo geral ela reservava seus arrebatos de energia para discutir com Jun Pyo. Ela era quase sempre muito educada e gentil com os demais e hoje estava andando de um lado para o outro como se não suportasse ficar sentada, entremeando a conversa a sussurros que mantinha com Ga Eul com olhadas de canto entre Jun Pyo e Ji Hoo.

- Bom, onde é o fogo, Jun Pyo? – perguntou querendo quebrar o gelo e descobrir por que foi chamado com tanta urgência.

- Fogo? Não tem nada queimando Woo Bin.

Woo Bin rodou os olhos.

-Eu sei idiota, é só um jeito de falar.

- Quem é idiota? Quer morrer? – retrucou o outro, zangado, com os demais rindo dele. – calem a boca já, que eu e Jan Di temos um anúncio a fazer.

Jan Di sentou ao lado do noivo e respirou fundo. Era hora.

- Eu e Jun Pyo temos um anúncio para vocês. Nós...

- Eu já disse isso. – cortou ele.

- Cale a boca Jun Pyo. Combinamos que eu falaria. – cortou ela, olhando de cara feia para ele. – Continuando, eu e Jun Pyo queremos contar para vocês que finalmente, nós vamos nos casar. – acrescentou com um grande sorriso, apertando a mão de Jun Pyo, que tinha um sorriso tão grande quanto o dela no rosto.

O primeiro a reagir foi Yi Jung, que levantou animado para abraçar os dois e felicitá-los. Logo Woo Bin e Ga Eul também foram abraçar os noivos.

O último a levantar foi Ji Hoo, muito consciente de todos os pares de olhos da sala cravados nele, observando suas reações. Com o sorriso suave tão característico seu, abraçou Jan Di e lhe desejou tudo de bom. Soltou-a um segundo depois e olhou para Jun Pyo, que o olhava sério.

- Não vou poder felicitar o noivo? – perguntou meio zombeteiro.

Jun Pyo sorriu largamente e abriu os braços.

- Parabéns meu irmão – Ji Hoo o abraçou – Seja muito feliz. De verdade. Vocês dois realmente merecem que tudo dê certo daqui pra frente.

Soltou-o e sorriu para ambos.

- E então, quando vai ser o casamento? – perguntou, sentando novamente e apoiando os pés na banqueta.

Ji Hoo observou Jun Pyo sentar animado, puxando Jan Di para o seu lado e sentiu uma leve pontada no peito. Ignorou o assunto e se concentrou em manter o sorriso no lugar. Ninguém precisava saber que seu coração tinha soltado todos os remendos e estava num doloroso quebra-não-quebra. Infernos, todos ali sabiam o que ele sentia de um jeito ou de outro, mas de nenhuma maneira ele arruinaria um dia tão especial para seus dois melhores amigos com seus choramingos. Sendo honesto consigo mesmo ele sabia que esse dia chegaria. Desde que Jun Pyo voltou dos Estados Unidos e fez a proposta à Jan Di ele esperava essa notícia. Só que não doía menos por isso.

Pescou palavras como padrinhos, férias e viagem e se obrigou a retornar a atenção na conversa.

- Então eu e Jan Di pensamos em passar as próximas duas semanas todos juntos. Faz cinco anos que nós não saímos de férias todos juntos e assim vocês como padrinhos podem nos ajudar a planejar a festa de noivado, que vai ser no fim do mês. Marcamos para esse fim de semana. Então, se tiverem algo pra fazer, desmarquem.

- E para onde vamos? – Yi Jung perguntou, divertido, vendo o entusiasmo de Jun Pyo.

- Suíça. Vamos ficar numa estação de esqui.

- Ótimo. Gosto de esquiar.

Ji Hoo abstraiu da conversa outra vez. Não tinha a menor vontade de passar duas semanas inteiras com o feliz casal. Adorava os dois, mas ainda doía vê-los juntos. Sabia que tinha que se acostumar com isso, porque essa seria uma constante no restante de sua vida, mas que difícil era isso. O pior era que não tinha como escapar da tal viagem sem mostrar que a notícia o havia abalado.

Vendo os demais, o que não entendia era por que Yi Jung não acertava logo as coisas com Ga Eul. Ambos estavam se olhando quando achavam que o outro não estava vendo desde que chegaram, com aquele desespero silencioso que não tinha razão de ser. Não era como se ambos tivessem algum real impedimento para ficar juntos, como o fato de um deles ser apaixonado por outra pessoa. Genial, transferir suas frustrações para seus amigos era tudo que precisava. Frustrado consigo mesmo, resolveu que necessitava um pouco de ar.

Saiu silenciosamente da sala, ignorando a mirada indagadora de Jun Pyo e resolveu sentar no jardim. Ficou parado olhando a fonte e deixou que as lembranças aflorassem. Quanto antes se livrasse delas, mais facilmente ele seguiria em frente. Ou isso pensava. Brincou uns instantes com o celular e um dos registros de chamada lhe deu uma idéia. Talvez ele não precisasse passar a viagem toda choramingando sozinho. Apertou o discar e torceu para que ela o atendesse.

* * *

PS: Referente à máfia, sua organização e clãs aqui não são reais, estou colocando-os como me convém para minha história.

Qualquer dúvida ou sugestões podem me encontrar no twitter como LannyZnask.

=).


	3. Bater de frente

Capitulo Três – Bater de frente.

* * *

Aeroportos eram divertidos. Por alguma razão qualquer, ela sempre havia gostado de aeroportos. Embora fosse uma pessoa impaciente, não se incomodava em esperar ali. Muitos diriam que era porque ela realmente não esperava, pois como tinha seu próprio jato particular, sempre que queria ir a algum lugar era só ela chegar no aeroporto e embarcar. Mas isso não era totalmente verdade. Já tinha viajado em voos regulares e ainda assim não havia se incomodado com a espera. Ver os cartazes de "estou esperando" e a animação de quem chegava e os nervos de quem partia geralmente lhe entretia muito. Como o adolescente usando um chapéu enorme e amarelo do Pokemon com as bandeirinhas vermelhas espetadas nele, ou o empregado com um cartaz discreto a uns dois passos do menino.

Olhou o caro relógio de pulso e viu que seu voo sairia em meia hora. O atraso devido à forte nevasca da noite anterior não lhe incomodava, tampouco. Moscou coberta de neve era ainda mais bonita. Embora a recepção tivesse sido um tédio, o passeio noturno havia valido à pena, mesmo com o frio e o vento cortante.

Pegou o celular e ouviu mais uma vez a mensagem que Ji Hoo havia deixado, mais por falta do que fazer do que por necessidade. Já tinha decorado-a.

"_Ei Hime, tudo bem? Que planos você tem para a próxima semana? _– um segundo e um suspiro depois ele acrescentou –_ Ok, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Jun Pyo e Jan Di acabaram de nos informar que eles vão se casar e que nós todos vamos passar as duas próximas semanas numa estação de esqui na Suíça. E eu honestamente não quero ficar lá sozinho. Já é complicado demais que todos eles fiquem em cima de mim esperando que eu quebre, como para que eu fique fechado no hotel o dia todo. Pensei que talvez você quisesse ir comigo, como um apoio moral. _– nesse ponto ela imaginava que o que ele estava pensando era realmente num escape, mas ele era muito gentil para dizê-lo –_ Sei que você não tem nada a ver com o assunto e que nem os conhece, mas eu adoraria que você fosse. Me liga quando puder. Se cuide. Ji Hoo."_

E lá estava ela, embarcando para a Suíça. Conhecia Ji Hoo, e sabia que a notícia do casamento o havia abalado mais do que ele admitiria para qualquer um. Caso contrário ele não pediria que ela fosse numa viagem do F4. De certo modo ela entendia o porquê dele querer um escape. Ela sabia o quão ruim era desejar alguém que não podia ser seu. Isso tinha uma maneira toda própria de te corroer por dentro. No caso dele era ainda pior, porque ambos os noivos eram seus melhores amigos, então não havia maneira de manter distância.

A primeira vez que tinha visto Ji Hoo ela percebeu que ele era um solitário, como ela própria, e isso tinha acabado por aproximá-los. Com os meses que ficou no hospital e o tempo gasto com o jovem médico, ela tinha desenvolvido um enorme carinho e um forte instinto de proteção por Ji Hoo. Ele era amável, calmo, inteligente e muito leal, qualidades que ela apreciava. Saber que ele havia se encarinhado com ela também a deixou feliz, Ji Hoo não deixava muita gente conhecê-lo realmente ou se aproximar o suficiente sequer para tentar, pois ele mantinha com zelo sua imagem de playboy arrogante e indiferente.

Tornarem-se amigos foi um processo natural para ambos, e quando ela conheceu Jan Di, ela entendeu muita coisa que ele não havia dito, mas que ela percebia nos olhos dele. Agora, quando finalmente o jogo chegava às finais, ela sabia que Ji Hoo iria ficar feliz pelos dois, mesmo que isso o deixasse com o coração partido. Razão pela qual ela não havia hesitado em concordar com o pedido dele. Se Ji Hoo queria um escape ou um apoio moral não fazia diferença, o fato é que ela estaria ali para ele. Esperava sinceramente que fosse suficiente, pelo menos para tornar essa primeira e infernal semana mais suportável para o garoto.

- Inoue-hime, seu voo sai em dez minutos.

Com um salto, ela virou-se e viu Toshiro parado uns passos à frente, com duas pequenas maletas na mão. Levantou-se e começou a caminhar com ele em direção ao portão de embarque.

- Yoshin-sama ligou e pediu-lhe para retornar a ligação. – continuou o homem - O Jovem Han também ligou ontem à noite e disse que os arquivos que a Senhorita pediu foram enviados para seu e-mail.

Ela assentiu, entrando no avião e esperando a aeromoça lhes indicar seus lugares.

- E Ji Hoo? – perguntou ela já ajustando o cinto.

- O Jovem Ji Hoo deixou um recado dizendo que iria buscá-la no aeroporto. Tomei providências para que ele seja informado da hora exata de nossa chegada. Aluguei um carro também, caso a Senhorita queira sair.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu não sei o que faria sem você, Toshiro. E você não precisa me chamar de Senhorita aqui. Temos um tempo de descanso.

Ele sorriu levemente, aceitando o agradecimento. Era um hábito tratá-la com severa formalidade, mesmo sabendo que ela não gostava. A posição dela dentro do Clã exigia esse tratamento. Mas ele realmente apreciava o carinho e o respeito que ela tinha por ele. Servi-la era uma honra e um prazer para ele, muito mais do que um trabalho. E ele era um homem eficiente, cuidar dos detalhes e providenciar que as vontades dela fossem cumpridas fazia parte de suas funções. Alcançou-lhe o sofisticado tablet e se preparou para tirar uma soneca enquanto sua Hime respondia seus recados.

* * *

Ela estava na dúvida. E sendo pelo geral uma mulher prática e decidida isso era um problema. Olhou os arquivos que Han tinha lhe enviado sem saber se lê-los ou não. Tinha certeza que a pesquisa estaria completa, mas não queria conhecer os amigos de Ji Hoo com uma opinião pré-formada sobre eles. Virou-se com a intenção de pedir a opinião de Toshiro, mas ao ver que o homem estava dormindo resolveu não incomodá-lo. O que a trazia ao seu dilema, novamente. Detestava não ter o controle da situação ou pelo menos o contexto dela, mas também não queria cometer um erro de julgamento baseado em fatos impessoais. Brincou com o indicador do mouse por mais uns segundos e resolveu só salvar os arquivos. Se houvesse necessidade, ela os leria eventualmente.

Enviou uma mensagem para Han agradecendo e dizendo que ligaria para ele mais tarde e se preparou para conversar com o irmão. Yoshin provavelmente fosse querer comer seu fígado com batatas por ela não voltar para Tóquio como o combinado, mas não era como se ele pudesse fazer algo a respeito. Discou o número do celular pessoal dele e aguardou.

- Olá Yoshin. Toshiro disse que você queria falar comigo?

Ouviu tranquilamente o que ele dizia e pegou o tablet outra vez.

- Sim, estou abrindo as planilhas. Me dê um segundo. - deu uma olhada por cima nos dados e suspirou – Tenho um assunto para resolver na Suíça essa semana, mas eu entro em contato com a diretoria na segunda-feira e te informo. – outra pausa – Não é da sua conta o que eu vou fazer lá irmão. Eu não pergunto o que você vai fazer cada vez que viaja, pergunto?

Acenou para a aeromoça e ela rapidamente lhe trouxe uma das xícaras de chá que estava servindo. Agradeceu e esperou que a moça se afastasse.

- Diga ao velho que eu estou cuidando dos meus negócios e que provavelmente volte daqui a duas semanas. Se ele começar a resmungar, diga a ele para lembrar-se de nosso acordo. Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? – esfregou a nuca, já começando a se exasperar – Toshiro vai comigo, como sempre. Vou tirar uma semana de férias, não invadir um cartel, pelo amor de Kami, Yoshin. Não preciso de meia dúzia de guarda-costas. Sei me virar sozinha. Talvez você devesse cuidar de seus próprios assuntos ao invés de meter o nariz nos meus. Ligo-te na segunda para falar a respeito das planilhas.

Cortou a ligação e conteve a vontade de bater os pés como uma criança pequena. Conhecendo seu irmão, era provável que houvesse mais um par de sombras à sua espera no aeroporto suíço antes mesmo dela chegar lá. Só esperava que ele tivesse o bom senso de dizer aos seus lacaios que fossem discretos. Não queria esfolá-los só porque estava de mau humor e eles estavam obedecendo Yoshin.

Francamente falando, esse pedido de Ji Hoo veio em hora certa. Seus irmãos e o fodido Clã estavam minando sua paciência com suas exigências e caprichos sem sentido. Passava a maior parte do tempo cuidando de negócios que nem mesmo eram dela e ainda assim eles não lhe davam sossego. Guardou o tablet e o celular na maleta e resolveu tirar uma soneca também, ao invés de ficar remoendo o assunto. Ainda tinha mais algumas horas de voo pela frente.

Inoue acordou um segundo antes da aeromoça tocar seu ombro, sobressaltando-a. Com um pequeno sorriso de desculpas, devolveu o confortável travesseiro e a manta para ela e se encaminhou ao banheiro.

Ficou satisfeita ao ver que a leve maquiagem continuava impecável e ajeitou o coque do cabelo com os dedos, prendendo os fios soltos com um par de grampos. Deu uma olhada em suas roupas e apreciou o bom gosto de Toshiro. O pesado casaco de lã azul-royal com capuz e o cachecol de seda prateada combinavam perfeitamente com o pulôver e os jeans pretos, assim como com as botas de salto alto e as luvas de couro negro. Ela havia esquecido de vestir um pela manhã e quando percebeu isso, já estava na saída do hotel e Toshiro já havia despachado suas malas para o aeroporto. Lembrou o sorriso divertido dele ao lhe entregar o casaco e sorriu também. Realmente, não sabia o que faria sem ele. Tinha se habituado tanto a que ele cuidasse dos detalhes que lhe era difícil imaginar um momento em que o leal homem não estivesse presente para cuidá-la.

Ouviu o piloto anunciar que eles pousariam em cinco minutos e voltou para seu lugar, vendo seu secretário e guarda-costas já ajustando o cinto. Sentou-se também e de dedicou a ver a paisagem pela janela.

Ao descer do avião, a primeira coisa que viu foi o reflexo dos cabelos alourados de Ji Hoo, refletido contra o vidro dentro da sala de espera na área de desembarque. Perto dele havia mais dois rapazes, que ela supôs serem seus amigos.

- Parece que Yoshin-sama duvida da minha competência.

Ela desviou a atenção de Ji Hoo e olhou para a direção que Toshiro indicava levemente com a cabeça. Com um suspiro irritado, caminhou ao lado do homem para dentro do prédio.

- Já sabe como são as paranoias de Yoshin. Conhece-os?

- Sim. São bons o suficiente. Vou ter uma palavrinha com ambos posteriormente.

Quando passou pela roleta, Ji Hoo a avistou e caminhou em sua direção com um sorriso aliviado. Ela retribuiu o sorriso e afogou a pequena exclamação de surpresa quando ele a envolveu num abraço de urso e a ergueu uns centímetros do chão. Ainda assim, abraçou-o de volta e se permitiu inalar o cheiro amadeirado dele. Tinha sentido falta de Ji Hoo. De tudo nele. E só agora percebia o quanto.

Ele a colocou no chão novamente e dando um passo para trás, manteve as mãos em seus cotovelos, com um sorriso agora alegre brincando nos lábios. Tinha percebido a surpresa dela ao abraçá-la e isso o divertiu. Não era que nunca a tivesse abraçado antes, mas nunca o tinha feito em público. No entanto, gostou que ela não hesitasse em corresponder seu abraço. Tinha sentido falta dela. E só agora que ela estava ao alcance de suas mãos é que tinha percebido o quanto.

- Confesso que eu pensei que você não viria. – disse a ela, ainda sorrindo e sem soltá-la.

Ela sorriu e o observou meio de lado. O sorriso dele não era forçado. E ela gostou que ele ficasse verdadeiramente contente em vê-la.

- Não seja bobo. Disse-te que viria, não disse?

Ji Hoo afagou de leve seus braços, soltou-a e se virou para Toshiro, fazendo uma leve reverência.

- Boa tarde, Toshiro-san.

- Boa tarde, Jovem Ji Hoo. – respondeu o homem, retribuindo a reverência e olhando com curiosidade disfarçada o rapaz. Pelo que se lembrava dele, o moço era tímido e muito retraído. Não esperava que ele fosse abraçar a Inoue no meio do saguão.

– E esses, quem são? – perguntou ela indicando com a cabeça o grupo atrás dele. Viu que os dois rapazes que estavam ao lado dele e um casal que ela supôs fossem os noivos tinham parado a pouca distância deles. Logo duas garotas pararam ao lado da primeira e ficaram olhando-os, curiosas.

Ji Hoo apoiou de leve a mão nas costas dela e os encaminhou em direção ao grupo.

- São meus amigos.

Quando chegaram junto ao grupo, ela percebeu o choque e a curiosidade a partes iguais nos rostos deles e se perguntou por que Ji Hoo não havia dito a eles que a convidou.

- Pessoal, ela é Takeshi Inoue, a garota que eu falei que vai passar as férias com a gente. O senhor atrás dela é Toshiro-san.

Agora ela é que estava curiosa. Se Ji Hoo havia dito que ela viria, por que eles estavam olhando-a dessa maneira?

- Inoue?

Sentiu a leve pressão da mão dele em suas costas e focou a atenção nele outra vez. Tinham acabado de cumprimentar Toshiro e todos olhavam para ela.

- Bom - continuou Ji Hoo – O da tua esquerda é So Yi Jung, nosso Casanova.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir o comentário, mas devolveu o sorriso e a reverência do rapaz. Entendia porque ele tinha tal título. O garoto era lindo, um corpo alto e proporcionado enfiado num terno elegante, um rosto perfeitamente ovalado, olhos negros e com cílios longos, cabelo negro e abundante, num corte estiloso, lábios finos e um sorriso matador. Pegou de leve a carranca que uma das garotas fez ao vê-lo sorrindo e se perguntou o que havia entre ela e o Casanova.

- O oleiro, suponho? – perguntou a Ji Hoo, que riu, concordando. Ela olhou para o rapaz, novamente – Fui a uma de suas exposições na Suécia, uns anos atrás.

Yi Jung sorriu para ela novamente, fazendo charme.

- E achou algo do teu agrado?

- Bem impressionante. – ela respondeu, achando a situação divertida – Comprei um trio de jarros verdes com dragões dourados neles para um amigo.

- Lembro deles. Me deu trabalho pintá-los.

Ji Hoo viu a carranca de Ga Eul e resolveu intervir, antes que a menina pensasse que Inoue estava fazendo charme para Yi Jung e antipatizasse com ela antes mesmo de serem apresentadas.

- A moça do meio é Chu Ga Eul, uma amiga nossa.

Viu que a moça cumprimentou-a sem sorrir e achou graça no ciúme dela. Como não tinha nenhuma intenção de disputar o Casanova com ela e iria passar a semana toda com a garota, resolveu ser simpática e acenar com a bandeira branca.

- Você é a professora, não é? Ji Hoo me disse que seus alunos absolutamente te adoram.

Bingo. A menina olhou para ela com um pequeno e tímido sorriso e assentiu. Olhando-a melhor, percebeu que a garota era muito bonita. Ao estilo boneca e inocente, mas ainda assim muito bonita. Perguntou-se como ela ficaria num álbum em sépia ou talvez em preto e branco somente.

- Me diga uma coisa, você modela?

- Ãh? – perguntou a outra, sem entender.

- Desculpe, é que eu fotografo às vezes. E você tem um rosto lindo. Esses olhos de corça ficariam muito bem em sépia.

Viu que ela corou com o elogio e desviou o olhar. Sentiu Ji Hoo pressionar suas costas novamente e decidiu tentar entablar conversa com ela mais tarde.

- Essa é Ha Jae Kyung, também uma amiga nossa.

Olhou a moça que acenava alegremente para ela e sorriu. Já a tinha visto antes em alguns eventos de hotelaria, embora nunca tivessem sido apresentadas.

- Olá, você é uma das diretoras do Grupo JK agora, não? Encontramo-nos em alguns eventos de hotelaria, embora não tenhamos sido devidamente apresentadas.

Jae Kyung deu um passo à frente e a rodeou, dando uma volta.

- Eu conheço você – disse ela animadamente – te vi em Londres e em Macau algumas vezes.

-Sim, é provável. – concordou Inoue.

- Ya Ya macaca, deixe de escândalo.

Ji Hoo sorriu, mas ela notou o pequeno crispar dos dedos dele.

- O idiota ali é Goo Jun Pyo. O noivo, por sinal.

- Quem é idiota? – perguntou o outro, carrancudo, mas olhou para ela, ainda curioso, meio sem saber como agir. Ji Hoo nunca tinha apresentado uma garota para eles antes. – Acho que já te vi antes.

- É provável, também. – respondeu Inoue, sem deixar de analisá-lo – Você é o herdeiro e um dos principais diretores do Grupo Shinhwa, certo? – ele assentiu – Algumas de tuas empresas fazem negócios com as da minha família, talvez tenhamos nos cruzado em alguma dessas recepções.

- Pode ser. Agora que já pegamos você, vamos que estou com fome.

- Calma Jun Pyo, ainda não terminei de apresentar todo mundo. – O interrompeu Ji Hoo, vendo o outro cruzar os braços e olhar como um menininho emburrado. – Ela é Geum Jan Di.

Inoue tomou seu tempo em analisar a outra. Aparentemente ela não tinha nada de especial. Não tão graciosamente bonita como Ga Eul, não tão elegante e segura como Jae Kyung, mas podia ver o que Ji Hoo e o arrogante e tolo Jun Pyo tinham visto nela. Ela tinha uma calidez e uma força difícil de ignorar. Exceto que, por alguma razão, estava fulminando-a com os olhos. Achou o fato mais engraçado que preocupante, e resolveu seguir a mesma linha de ação que com Ga Eul. Já veria se teria que mudar de tática.

- Você estuda medicina, junto com Ji Hoo. Te vi algumas vezes no hospital.

Isso despertou a curiosidade da outra.

- No hospital? Quando? Você faz medicina também?

- Acho que você devia estar no primeiro ano. E não, não faço medicina. Sofri um acidente uns anos atrás em Seul e Ji Hoo me salvou a vida. Vi você com ele algumas vezes.

- Deve ter sido um acidente sério. Ji Hoo-sunbae estava no setor de traumatologia quando eu estava no primeiro ano. – Jan Di franziu a testa. – Como foi que eu nunca te vi com ele?

- Sim, foi sério, e eu não estava muito sociável, na época. Por certo, parabéns pelo casamento.

Jan Di sorriu agradecendo ao ver Jun Pyo desamarrar o burro e passar o braço por seus ombros. Ouviram um discreto pigarro e ambos viraram para olhar o último que faltava ser apresentado. Inoue o reconheceu imediatamente. Era o garoto que ela havia socorrido no dia em que trouxe a partitura para Ji Hoo. Naquele dia não tinha prestado muita atenção nele, estava com pressa e estressada, por isso sequer tinha reparado muito nele.

Mas isso não era desculpa para não lembrar que ele era sem dúvida um dos homens mais atraentes que já tinha conhecido. Não tinha a beleza clássica e aristocrática de Yi Jung, mas tinha um não sei quê que tornava difícil não olhar para ele uma segunda vez. Aquele magnetismo aliado a um rosto de mandíbula levemente quadrada, olhos castanhos intensos e expressivos e uma boca cuidadosamente cinzelada, de lábios cheios, o cabelo arruivado arrumado com cuidado e, pelo que podia ver, um corpo alto e definido que fazia jus ao jeans caro e ao sobretudo arrojado o faziam parecer um modelo da Hugo Boss sem nenhum problema. Era mais do que bonito para o posto. Achou-o ainda mais bonito que o outro garoto, na verdade. E aquele sorriso de lado então. Usado corretamente seria uma arma e tanto. E pelo que estava vendo, ele resolveu usá-lo nela.

- Lembro de você – se adiantou ela – você é o tapete do Lótus amarelo.

Ouviu Ji Hoo rir ao seu lado, mas não desviou a atenção do outro, que ainda sorria, encarando-a divertido.

- Eu ia dizer que ele é Song Woo Bin, nosso Don Juan – disse Ji Hoo, ainda rindo – mas tapete do Lótus também serve.

O mencionado se adiantou e pegou a mão direita dela, depositando um beijo que foi mais um leve roçar de lábios nos dedos enluvados.

- Não estou vendo sua katana. – acrescentou com um sorriso, soltando a mão dela.

Foi a vez dela de sorrir.

- Está bem guardada, não se preocupe.

- Acho que eu perdi um pedaço da história, mas porque o Woo Bin-sunbae é o tapete? – perguntou Jan Di, olhando de Ji Hoo para Inoue.

- A primeira vez que eu o vi ele estava esticado no chão, ao lado da porta de um Lótus amarelo, que eu suponho ser dele. – explicou ela.

- Então é você a garota que o ajudou aquele dia? – perguntou Yi Jung, olhando dela para Woo Bin.

Ela olhou para o outro e assentiu, estranhando a expressão séria do antes charmoso Casanova.

- Obrigado. Por ajudá-lo. – disse ele, fazendo uma reverência formal em frente a ela. – Não tive a chance de te agradecer antes.

Inoue o olhou, curiosa. Podia ver que Woo Bin, era importante para eles. Suspeitava que o moço fosse ainda mais importante para o jovem oleiro. Era intrigante, mas parecia que Woo Bin e Yi Jung tinham o mesmo tipo de proximidade existente entre Ji Hoo e Jun Pyo. Perguntava-se como isso influenciava a relação dos quatro, pois até onde sabia os quatro garotos eram inseparáveis desde crianças.

- Ei Brow, deixa já de me envergonhar, antes que essa linda moça pense que eu sou um garoto pequeno que necessita ser resgatado todo o tempo. – Woo Bin passou o braço pelo ombro de Yi Jung e olhou para ela – Mesmo assim, obrigado pela ajuda, naquele dia.

Ela acenou, concordando.

- Agora que todo mundo já se apresentou e trocou as abobrinhas necessárias, podemos, por favor, ir comer? – Jun Pyo disse, já arrastando Jan Di em direção à saída.

Inoue virou-se a procura de Toshiro e o viu parado alguns metros à frente, junto com os outros dois guarda-costas e o carrinho com suas duas malas e a maleta. Ao ver Ji Hoo arquear a sobrancelha, como que perguntando o porquê deles ali, ela acrescentou.

- Paranoia do meu irmão. Não se preocupe, com exceção de Toshiro, os outros dois vão ficar tão invisíveis quanto possível.

- Tudo bem, só me deixou curioso.

- Me dê um minuto, ok. Vou trocar uma palavra com Toshiro e já volto.

* * *

Woo Bin, que acompanhou todo o intercâmbio um passo atrás, franziu a testa ao ver a maneira como ela interagia com Ji Hoo. Podia ver que ambos eram próximos, só não sabia dizer o quanto. E embora detestasse admitir, isso o incomodava. Quando o médico disse que uma amiga iria viajar com eles, ele nunca pensou que a tal amiga fosse ela. E quando a tinha visto passando pela porta do salão de desembarque, sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Não sabia por que, mas não podia tirar os olhos dela.

Acompanhou, ávido, o caminhar seguro e elegante dela pelo saguão, até que ela avistou Ji Hoo, o sorriso contente e a maneira carinhosa como ela o abraçou. Notou também a maneira rápida e concisa dela em avaliar cada uma das pessoas que lhe foram apresentadas e sua maneira educada de interagir. Nem muito fria nem calorosa demais. Supunha que como eram pessoas importantes para Ji Hoo, ela faria um esforço. Tinha a impressão que não era comum ela falar muito a menos que fosse necessário. Nesse ponto ela e Ji Hoo eram iguais. Mas gostou do senso de humor dela e da maneira como ela conduziu a conversa com Ga Eul, principalmente.

Ela era ainda mais bonita do que ele lembrava. Embora fosse alta, ela provavelmente alcançaria seu queixo, sem os saltos. Toda ela era arrumada, desde os cabelos presos num coque sofisticado até as botas de couro negro. E aqueles olhos. Ainda agora tinha a impressão de que eles eram um poço onde ele poderia facilmente se afogar. Imaginou o gosto que aquela boca teria, como de suave seria a pele dela e como de flexível seria aquele corpo magro e bem definido.

E no momento em que suas fantasias começavam a criar asas, Yi Jung, bendito seja, o puxou de volta à realidade. Percebeu também o afeto e o alívio de Ji Hoo. Depois que ela havia chegado ele pareceu mais tranquilo e contente do que durante a semana passada inteira. E a maneira que ele a abraçou e a tocou o tempo todo. Céus, ele nunca tinha visto Ji Hoo abraçar nem mesmo a Jan Di desse jeito. O porém era que a bela morena não só era intocável por ser, tecnicamente, de Ji Hoo, como também pelo aviso que seu pai havia dado. O agradecimento de Yi Jung o fez lembrar as circunstâncias em que ele a conheceu, bem como do que implicava o que ela era, e se o fato de ela necessitar de três guarda-costas para umas simples semanas de férias fosse um indicativo do tamanho dos problemas que ela estava metida, manter distância dela seria o mais seguro para todos, incluso para ele.

O que lhe preocupava de imediato era se Ji Hoo sabia ou não sobre a família dela e que ela era uma das herdeiras da máfia japonesa. Se ele não sabia, Woo Bin não tinha idéia de como ele poderia reagir se fosse ele a contar-lhe. Mas se ele soubesse e não se importasse, como é que ele faria para afastar os dois?

Não queria que Ji Hoo fosse usado para atingir a morena. Havia feito uma pesquisa básica sobre o Clã dela e seus negócios e isso tinha o deixado preocupado. Ela era realmente próxima de Xiung Han, que era tão ou mais perigoso que os Takeshi. E Ji Hoo não precisava transferir os sentimentos que tinha de uma mulher comprometida para outra. Menos ainda para uma como Inoue. Corria o boato pelo mundo deles que o velho Takeshi e o velho Xiung queriam formar uma aliança mais formal, casando seus netos para isso, e embora o compromisso nunca tivesse sido oficializado, todo o mundo sabia que a linda princesa dos Takeshi já tinha dono. O que era um aviso implícito para ele também. Ela estava fora de seu alcance, mesmo se Ji Hoo não estivesse interessado nela.

Observou a maneira rígida e respeitosa que os dois homens com quem ela falava a tratavam e mesmo sem conseguir ouvir a conversa tinha uma boa idéia do que ela estava falando. Um segundo depois ambos os homens se afastavam com uma mesura e as malas, deixando-a com o outro homem que ele tinha certeza ser seu guarda-costas pessoal, algo como Hyun era para ele. Pelo que tinha lido Saito Toshiro, ex-fuzileiro naval, era o secretário e guarda-costas dela desde que Inoue completou dez anos de idade. O cara deveria ser realmente competente, pois estava no posto tinha quase quinze anos. E pelo que percebia, ela tinha grande afeto por ele. O suficiente para sempre escolher acomodações iguais as dela para ele, nunca o tratando como um empregado.

- Algo errado com ela? – perguntou Yi Jung, parado ao lado dele – Você não tira os olhos dela desde que ela passou pela porta. Mas tenho que reconhecer que a mulher é um espetáculo para a vista.

Woo Bin deu uma olhada de canto para o sorriso predador de seu melhor amigo e resolveu que ambos precisavam ter uma conversa sobre a morena assim que chegassem ao hotel. Não bastava Ji Hoo, agora Yi Jung. E sua lista ia em aumento. Só faltava Jun Pyo mostrar interesse nela também.

- Nada. Só estou pensando.

- Em como levá-la para sua cama? – o oleiro o olhou, divertido – Não creio que Ji Hoo vá ficar muito satisfeito com isso.

Woo Bin riu.

- Nem tudo o que eu penso quando vejo uma mulher bonita tem a ver com sexo. – disse começando a caminhar com o outro para onde Ji Hoo e ela esperavam - Embora com ela a ideia seja muito tentadora. – murmurou para si mesmo.

* * *

Quando chegaram à limusine preta, o motorista abriu a porta e Ji Hoo estendeu a mão para ela, que aceitou e entrou graciosamente no carro, seguida pelo médico e os outros dois jovens. Woo Bin notou com interesse que o guarda-costas dela entrou em um belo Volvo esporte e seguiu a limusine. Ficando os quatro no carro, dado que Jun Pyo e as meninas estavam em outro carro logo à frente deles, voltou ao seu passatempo favorito de momento: observá-la.

Apreciou a maneira tranquila e elegante dela de apoiar no joelho a xícara de chocolate quente que Ji Hoo acabava de servir-lhe, enquanto se colocava meio de lado no banco e respondia as perguntas do jovem médico. Curiosamente, incluso a voz dela, que em si não tinha nada de extraordinário o atraía. O som neutro, levemente rouco, o fez imaginar em que circunstâncias seria possível arrancar emoções fortes dela. Podia notar o leve carinho nessa voz enquanto calmamente ela respondia a Ji Hoo e o modo em que ela focava toda a atenção no amigo sem perder ele e Yi Jung de vista um segundo sequer.

- Não pretendo ir a parte alguma. Só aluguei-o por se acaso me der vontade de correr.

- Ainda faz muito isso? – perguntou o médico, franzindo a testa.

Woo Bin não soube dizer por que a pergunta preocupada lhe deixou com um leve aperto no peito.

- É mais uma necessidade minha que uma obrigação Ji Hoo. Funciona para mim. – ela deu de ombros.

- Fiquei desapontado por não ter te visto quando você foi à Seul. Quanto tempo que a gente não se via? Quase seis meses?

Ela riu.

- Sim, a última vez você esteve em Tóquio. Até agora estou resolvendo os problemas que você causou.

Ji Hoo teve a decência de corar.

- Eu não sabia que a garota estava comprometida com seu primo.

- Teria sabido se houvesse me perguntado antes de se enfiar com ela num dos armários de vassouras.

- Espere, espere – Yi Jung interrompeu, atônito – Ji Hoo se enfiou com alguém num armário de vassouras? Por que é que nós não soubemos disso Ji Hoo?

Ji Hoo o olhou meio irritado, meio divertido.

- Tecnicamente, ela me empurrou dentro.

- Claro, e você colocou muita resistência, certamente. – ela acrescentou ironicamente.

- A culpa foi sua. – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Minha? Como poderia ser culpa minha você beber seu peso em vodca e acabar meio despido num armário?

- Você disse que ia cuidar de mim e não me deixar fazer tolices. – acrescentou ele com um sorriso insinuante, o que deixou os outros dois pasmos. Muito raramente viam Ji Hoo flertar descaradamente daquela maneira. Depois de Jan Di então, não tinham visto isso ocorrer uma vez sequer. – Portanto que um jovem inocente tenha sido atacado por uma ninfomaníaca em um de seus estabelecimentos e empurrado num armário de vassouras é culpa sua.

- Eu posso te lembrar da sua dancinha sexy na pista também para atestar sua inocência? Devo ter o vídeo em algum lugar do clube. – ela começou a achar muita graça na situação. Não esperava que Ji Hoo fosse levar a conversa adiante, ainda mais depois do culpado que havia se sentido na ocasião.

- Por favor, se você o tem, compartilhe comigo. Pago o que você pedir por esse vídeo. – Yi Jung estalou em gargalhadas ao imaginar a cena. Ji Hoo, bêbado, dançando e se enrolando com uma desconhecida num clube? Pelo geral eram ele e Woo Bin que protagonizavam tais cenas.

Ji Hoo fez uma careta.

- O que me lembro com clareza foi seu primo soltando fumaça pelas orelhas e gritando ameaças muito criativas até você chegar. E de você me enfiando em baixo de um chuveiro frio pouco depois.

- Fique feliz de eu não ter te jogado na piscina. A água estava muito mais fria que o chuveiro. E de todos os modos, a ninfomaníaca acabou te absolvendo.

- Como isso? – curioso, ele virou-se para ela. Imaginava que Inoue tivesse ordenado a seu primo que não o tocasse, não que a garota o defendesse. Nem se lembrava do nome dela.

- Ela disse a ele que você certamente não era o primeiro com o qual o traía e que não tinha intenção nenhuma de voltar com ele. Ela havia rompido o relacionamento horas antes e na frente de testemunhas, então tecnicamente o que ela estava fazendo não era mais traição, e logo você não podia ser acusado de nada. A situação acabaria aí se ele não estivesse cobrando satisfações dela até agora e importunando cada cara que ela arranja.

- E não seria mais fácil ela só se afastar dele ou mudar para outro lugar?

- Dado que os dois são membros do Clã e que ambos trabalham no clube, não.

- Por que Clã? – Yi Jung indagou – maneira engraçada de falar.

- É a nossa maneira de nos referirmos à família. Costume de linguagem. Você por exemplo, para nós é membro do Clã So, seu amigo ali do Clã Song e assim por diante. Nada demais.

Ela não disse e Woo Bin também não acrescentou que para eles membros do Clã eram todos que estavam envolvidos com os negócios da família, independente de parentesco sanguíneo. Resolveu chamar a atenção dela, ver até onde Ji Hoo sabia.

- E o que você faz? – perguntou vendo a maneira em que os olhos dela esfriaram, olhando-o como se estivesse tentando ler suas intenções.

- Um par de coisas. Administro algumas propriedades que herdei de meus pais. Alguns clubes e empresas de tecnologia. Fotografia e automobilística, basicamente. – e ela se perguntou qual era o interesse do jovem Song em seus negócios. Talvez tivesse que ler aqueles arquivos, no fim das contas.

- Pensei que o ramo de sua família fosse hotelaria.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha bem delineada.

- Pelo que você comentou com Jae Kyung. – ele acrescentou.

- Também. Mas quem cuida dos hotéis, restaurantes e cassinos é meu irmão mais velho, Yoshin. Zareshi, meu outro irmão, cuida da parte bancária e de comunicações do negócio.

Ela não viu problemas em comentar isso, pois os ramos de que cada um cuidava eram de conhecimento público. O que não convinha comentar era que cuidavam da parte ilegal de tais ramos também. Resolveu jogar a bola para o campo dele.

- E você Woo Bin-san, o que faz?

Ele sorriu.

- Administro alguns negócios que ainda não herdei de meus pais. Construção e hotelaria, basicamente. Yi Jung também administra os museus e negócios da família.

Ela encarou o mencionado, curiosa.

- Achei que você se dedicasse à cerâmica. Vi seus trabalhos mais de uma vez e são muito bons.

Ele lhe deu aquele sorriso matador outra vez.

- E me dedico. Mas também cuido dos outros negócios. Não totalmente ainda, mas de boa parte deles. Razão pela qual não costumo organizar exposições com a frequência de antes.

- O que é uma pena.

Yi Jung observou-a com mais atenção e se perguntou o que exatamente havia nela que havia interessado tanto a Woo Bin. Óbvio que ela era uma mulher linda e aparentemente muito inteligente, mas Woo Bin jamais avançaria no interesse de um de seus amigos, como parecia ser o caso, por mais bonita e interessante que uma mulher fosse. E como ele havia comentado antes, Woo Bin ainda não tinha tirado os olhos dela, nem mesmo quando ela os ignorou e conversou apenas com Ji Hoo. A impressão que tinha era que seu amigo sabia algo a respeito daquela garota que o restante deles não. Pergunta-se quando é que Woo Bin os diria isso. Torcia para que não tivesse nada a ver com os assuntos dúbios do pai dele, pois caso contrário Woo Bin nunca os diria o que estava acontecendo. Tomaria a carga para ele e aguentaria tudo sozinho como sempre acontecia. E lhe deixaria de mãos atadas, outra vez. Embora entendesse a intenção do amigo em deixá-los de fora desse tipo de assunto, odiava nunca saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo com Woo Bin. Percebeu que a moça e Ji Hoo se enfrascaram novamente numa conversa sobre conhecidos em comum e que Woo Bin estava cochilando no outro banco. Resolveu fazer o mesmo, já que os outros dois ocupantes acordados do carro estavam ignorando-o.

* * *

Inoue adorava St. Moritz. Era um povoado lindo, pequeno e estiloso. As três horas de viagem desde Zurique embora cansativas, também tinham sido divertidas. Ji Hoo continuava tendo uma mente rápida e uma língua afiada, e a conversa havia sido muito interessante. Pararam para tomar um café em um pequeno bistrô e ela observou enquanto Ji Hoo acordava os amigos. Notou com interesse que Woo Bin acordou antes mesmo de Ji Hoo tocá-lo, como se sentisse a presença do outro ao lado. Perguntou-se por que alguém como ele desenvolveria tal instinto. O jovem oleiro, por exemplo, necessitou uma leve sacudida para acordar, mesmo com o carro já parado.

Desceu do carro e aguardou Ji Hoo dar instruções ao motorista, enquanto ela observava, encantada, as montanhas cobertas de neve brilhando sob o sol da tarde. Fazia tempo que não vinha à Suíça ou que esquiava. Estava doida para pegar seu equipamento e descer ladeira abaixo tão rápido quanto conseguisse. O povoado não era um lugar indicado para corridas de carro, então teria que usar suas próprias pernas para correr.

Sentiu a mão de Ji Hoo em suas costas e permitiu que ele a guiasse para a entrada. Embora não se incomodasse com o fato, achou estranho a aparente necessidade de Ji Hoo de tocá-la todo o tempo desde que ela desembarcou. Em todos os anos que o conhecia, o rapaz nunca tinha sido dado a excesso de contato físico. Raramente era ele quem iniciava qualquer tipo de contato, independente de quem era a outra pessoa. Perguntava-se se isso era por causa de Jan Di, mas como ela não estava à vista a opção era que talvez ele realmente tivesse sentido sua falta. Resolveu deixar passar. Ji Hoo tinha lhe pedido "apoio moral". Se manter contato fazia com que ele se sentisse reconfortado, ela não tinha problemas com isso.

Outra coisa que estava lhe intrigando muito era o amigo dele. Sentiu os olhos de Woo Bin sobre ela durante todo o percurso, enquanto ele permaneceu acordado. Ora, sabia que era uma mulher fisicamente muito atraente, falsa modéstia não era algo que ela apreciasse. E usava esse atrativo quando lhe convinha. Mas ainda assim, tinha a impressão que não era seu rosto ou seu corpo o que prendia a atenção do Don Juan. Perguntava-se o que era, exatamente, que ele estava procurando nela.

Sentaram-se numa das mesas ao lado da janela e aguardaram os demais. Inoue viu que Jan Di optou por sentar-se em frente a ela e suspirou levemente. Se a outra continuasse com esse escrutínio durante toda a semana, ambas iriam ter um problema. Entendia que Jan Di estivesse curiosa e até um pouco ciumenta, mas a médica não tinha nenhum direito de se sentir traída por Ji Hoo, nem de ficar encarando-os dessa maneira, como se fosse a dona dele e que ele tivesse cometido um erro.

Um garçom se aproximou da mesa deles e fixou toda sua atenção nela, aguardando seu pedido, enquanto sorria embasbacado. Por achar a reação dele divertida, sorriu também.

- Quero um Cappuccino com bastante creme e uma fatia de torta de menta. – Inoue pediu em francês e lhe devolveu o cardápio.

- Claro senhorita, deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Não. Obrigada.

- Eu quero um chá e dois croissants de canela com chocolate. – interrompeu Jun Pyo, já irritado pelo garçom ignorá-lo.

O moço envergonhado ao ser pego babando em cima duma das clientes, anotou rapidamente o restante dos pedidos e voltou para o balcão.

- Isso acontece sempre? – perguntou Jae Kyung olhando para Inoue com um brilho muito divertido nos olhos.

A outra só arqueou a sobrancelha, como perguntando sobre o que ela estava falando.

- Você embasbacar os atendentes.

Inoue deu de ombros.

- Quase sempre.

- Você é divertida. Gostei de você. – e riu novamente.

E ambas notaram que as outras duas garotas não tinham gostado nada do intercâmbio. Por razões diferentes, mas não haviam gostado. Inoue se perguntou qual era exatamente o problema delas. De Jan Di até podia entender, mas Ga Eul não tinha nenhuma razão para antagonizar com ela. Suspirou levemente, pensando que essas duas semanas seriam mais complicadas do que pareciam no início.

Woo Bin se sentiu irritado consigo mesmo ao reconhecer que havia ficado incomodado por ver o atendente praticamente babando em cima da morena. Infernos, o garoto devia ter uns dezessete anos, no máximo, e ainda assim ele havia se incomodado. E ele nunca, jamais havia sentido ciúmes de uma garota antes. O pior era ter que admitir que _estava_ com ciúmes da bela japonesa. O que era absolutamente ridículo de sua parte.

E ele não tinha o hábito de mentir para si mesmo. O que tinha sentido, ainda que fosse completamente descabido, foi ciúme. Foi ciúme quando Ji Hoo a abraçou e era ciúme agora. Só não entendia era por que raios estava sentindo ciúmes por ela. Inoue não era nada sua, não era sua amiga, não era sua namorada, nem mesmo era um de seus casos para que ele se incomodasse. E ver a maneira despreocupada com que ela lidou com a situação e mais o comentário posterior de Jae Kyung o havia irritado ainda mais. Sentiu vontade de estapear a si mesmo para ver se deixava de ser tolo. Ele não tinha nada que se incomodar com o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer. Em último caso isso era um direito de Ji Hoo, o qual parecia perfeitamente à vontade sentado ao lado dela tomando seu café.

Exalando o ar num suspiro, chamou a atenção de Jun Pyo.

- Ei Brow, agora que já chegamos, qual é o plano?

Jun Pyo sorriu, animado.

- Aluguei uma ala do hotel para nós, assim a equipe de segurança pode trabalhar sem ter um chilique pelo excesso de gente estranha. Vamos esquiar, descansar e planejar minha festa de noivado. – terminou ele.

- Sim, nos concordamos com tudo, ó poderoso senhor. – disse Yi Jung irônico.

Jun Pyo o olhou zangado.

- Você tem uma ideia melhor?

Yi Jung sorriu.

- Por que você não deixa que cada um aproveite o tempo como achar melhor e que ao menos façamos as refeições juntos e ai a gente te ajuda com a ditosa festa?

- Tudo bem. – ele concordou a contragosto. – E o que vocês vão fazer então?

- Compras. – chiou Jae Kyung batendo palmas. – Preciso de um novo equipamento de esqui. Vocês meninas vão comigo, certo? – Ga Eul e Jan Di concordaram rapidamente ao ver o olhar ameaçador que a amiga estava lhes dando – Takeshi-san?

Inoue a olhou, curiosa.

- Por mim tudo bem, se vocês não forem se incomodar. – disse ela, olhando fixamente para as outras duas, não tinha intenção de intimidá-las, mas tampouco iria deixar que as duas garotas, principalmente Jan Di, fizessem Ji Hoo ficar apreensivo ou desconfortável por convidá-la. Estava indo para resolver as coisas nos seus termos se elas continuassem não cooperando. Ficou satisfeita com o assentimento delas – E vocês podem me chamar só de Inoue.

- Posso te chamar de Inoue-chan? – perguntou Jae Kyung animada – nunca tive uma amiga japonesa antes.

- Pode. – Inoue sorriu. Tinha gostado da jovem hoteleira. A moça parecia um poço de entusiasmo e ser meio estabanada, mas ela tinha percebido a sensibilidade e inteligência da outra. Que ela preferisse mostrar-se como alguém que não dava importância quando na verdade analisava tudo muito emocionalmente lhe intrigava, na verdade.

- Ok. Enquanto isso nós vamos para o hotel e esperamos vocês para o jantar, pode ser? – perguntou Yi Jung, olhando para Ga Eul, que corou e assentiu.

Inoue olhou para ambos, agora certa de algo acontecia entre os dois. Eles não pareciam ser um casal, mas era mais do que óbvio que a intenção existia dos dois lados. Perguntava-se o que era que os impedia, talvez Ji Hoo lhe dissesse mais tarde. Terminou sua torta e levantou-se ao ver Jae Kyung dando saltinhos de impaciência ao lado de sua cadeira. Por pouco empurra a garota quando ela enganchou o braço no seu. Não estava acostumada a ser tocada de repente e a ação da outra lhe surpreendeu. Meio incerta, ignorou a carranca das outras duas, acenou para Toshiro e permitiu que Jae Kyung lhe puxasse em direção à saída.

* * *

Entraram todas numa das limusines e um silêncio tenso preencheu o veículo. Jae Kyung foi a primeira a falar.

- Você é boa esquiando?

Inoue a olhou, curiosa.

- Sim, por quê?

- Você pode me ensinar? Nunca aprendi direito o que exatamente eu tenho que fazer. Já tive vários instrutores diferentes e nunca consigo passar do nível básico. Jan Di e Ga Eul também não. E os meninos também não são tão bons, com exceção de Woo Bin-sunbae, mas tenho vergonha de pedir para ele.

- Achei que você esquiasse, quando disse que precisava comprar um novo equipamento.

- Eu tento. – continuou ela, animada – mas não sou muito boa. E foi uma desculpa para nós todas nos conhecermos melhor. Ji Hoo-sunbae nunca nos apresentou para nenhuma de suas amigas antes, então você deve ser realmente importante para ele. E sendo assim, seria ótimo que nós todas pudéssemos ser amigas. Como um F4 de garotas.

Inoue riu.

- Sério isso? Pois eu não creio que suas amigas estejam tão inclinadas assim a serem minhas amigas. – retrucou Inoue, olhando para as garotas que continuavam silenciosas no banco lateral.

Jae Kyung olhou para elas e depois para Inoue novamente.

- Não se preocupe com elas. Ga Eul esta com ciúmes de Yi Jung, porque você é linda e ele é um mulherengo e Jan Di está com ciúmes de Ji Hoo e do idiota do Jun Pyo. Mas logo passa e nós poderemos ser amigas.

- Unnie! – gritaram as duas envergonhadas ainda mais depois de Inoue começar a rir.

- Bom, se serve de ajuda Ga Eul-san, não tenho nenhum interesse em Yi Jung-san. Concordo que ele é um homem lindo, mas ele não é o único homem bonito que eu conheço. Aprecio a beleza do pacote, mas exclusivamente como observadora, como se fosse um jarro ou um quadro. – Inoue viu a outra assentir muito levemente, ainda envergonhada demais para erguer a cabeça – E eu não toco o homem de outra mulher. Nunca.

Ga Eul a olhou rapidamente.

- Yi Jung-sunbae não é meu homem, senhorita. – murmurou.

- Ele é. Pode que vocês não tenham nada oficial, mas que vocês tem algo acontecendo é óbvio para qualquer um. Então, se essa é sua única razão para antagonizar comigo, pode ficar tranquila. – Inoue sustentou o olhar dela até que a outra moça baixou os olhos, novamente constrangida. E virou-se para Jan Di - O mesmo vale para Jun Pyo-san, Jan Di-san. Ele também é muito bonito, mas não me interessa. E ele também entra na regra de pertencer à outra mulher.

- Você é bem direta, não? – Jan Di resolveu enfrentar a outra. Sabia que estava sendo irracional, pois a moça não tinha lhe dado nenhuma razão para ser mal-educada, como sabia que estava sendo, mas não tinha gostado de vê-la perto de seus amigos. E que Ji Hoo nunca tivesse mencionado Inoue a ela deixou-a magoada. Negava-se a admitir que simplesmente estivesse com ciúmes da outra moça.

Inoue lhe sustentou o olhar, sem vacilar.

- Eu tendo a ser. Não gosto de mal-entendidos. E vocês são importantes para Ji Hoo-chan e ele é importante para mim, então eu gostaria que pudéssemos ser cordiais, se não quiser que sejamos amigas. Não quero que Ji Hoo-chan se preocupe. Vim nessa viagem porque ele convidou-me. Só por isso. Então, por favor, não fique procurando razões ocultas, porque elas não existem.

Jan Di baixou os olhos, agora se sentindo culpada. Não tinha porque atacar a outra. Menos ainda tinha razões para fazer com que Ji Hoo ficasse decepcionado. Ji Hoo devia se importar muito com a moça para apresentá-la a seus amigos. E ela se sentiu mesquinha por pensar que era a única amiga dele. Raios, ela deveria estar feliz por Ji Hoo e agradecer a outra por estar com ele, não antagonizar com a garota.

- Desculpe-me. Eu fui de rude com você sem motivos. Me agradaria muito que você aceitasse minhas desculpas e me desse uma chance se ser sua amiga também. – Jan Di se inclinou numa reverência e aguardou.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Inoue devolveu a reverência com um aceno.

Ouviram alguém bater palmas e olharam para Jae Kyung, que as olhava animadas.

- Ótimo, ótimo. Agora que já deixamos todas de ser rudes e acertamos o que tínhamos que acertar, podemos ser amigas e ir fazer compras?

Inoue teve que rir. Bela maneira de chamá-las todas de tolas e tirar importância do assunto.

- Vale. Por qual loja você quer começar? Se for só para equipamentos de esqui, eu sugiro a Monsieur Duvillex. Tem todo o tipo de roupa e acessórios de várias marcas diferentes. É a que eu uso quando venho aqui. Depois podemos ir atrás do que você necessitar nas outras lojas.

- Isso. Sabia que eu ia gostar de você.

Enquanto Jae Kyung tagarelava e tentava convencer Ga Eul e Jan Di a comprarem um equipamento para elas também, Inoue se recostou no banco e observou-as. Raramente se enganava com suas primeiras impressões. Percebia que elas eram unidas, mas que ainda assim, Jae Kyung era o elemento agregado, e isso lhe tinha ficado comprovado quando Ga Eul, ainda que meio inconscientemente, tinha tomado o partido de Jan Di. Ga Eul não tinha sido reticente apenas por causa do oleiro. Tinha sido por Jan Di. O que lhe preocupava um pouco. Jae Kyung era alguém que Inoue poderia realmente chegar a apreciar, e que ela fosse a ponta mais fraca daquele triunvirato lhe deixou triste, de certa forma. Entendia a necessidade quase desesperada que Jae Kyung tinha por ter amigas. Ela própria não tinha nenhuma, embora o fato lhe fosse irrelevante. Diferente da jovem hoteleira, ela tinha a Han, que era seu amigo desde sempre. Amizade era independente de gênero.

Chegaram à única rua exclusivamente comercial do povoado e desceram do carro. Jae Kyung imediatamente tomou Inoue por um braço e Jan Di pelo outro e começou a arrastá-las rua abaixo.

Ga Eul as seguiu, olhando divertida o jeito estabanado de sua amiga e a maneira como ela estava determinada a fazer com que Jan Di e a outra moça se levassem bem. Sendo honesta, admitia que havia gostado de Inoue. Mas lealdade era lealdade, e sentiu que devia mostrar um pouco de solidariedade com os sentimentos de Jan Di. E não era culpa de Inoue ser linda e elegante como uma modelo, justo o tipo de mulher que Yi Jung notava. Toda a vez que via aquele olhar de apreciação nos olhos do jovem oleiro sentia o mesmo. Porque nunca era dirigido a ela. Suspirou irritada consigo mesma, por estar outra vez pensando em Yi Jung, porque não mudava nada. Ambos continuavam naquele chove-não-molha. E maldita seja se fosse ela a dar o primeiro passo dessa vez. Já tinha se declarado a ele duas vezes e em ambas havia sido rechaçada sem ser dispensada, o que era ainda pior. Se ele lhe desse um não definitivo, então talvez ela pudesse finalmente parar de cultivar essas esperanças estúpidas que só aumentavam a cada insignificante gesto dele para com ela.

- Ande logo Ga Eul, ou vamos perder você.

A voz de Jan Di a tirou de seus pensamentos melancólicos. Seguiu as outras para dentro da loja e se preparou para enfrentar o furacão Jae. Jae Kyung sempre enlouquecia quando o assunto era fazer compras e dado que mesmo Jan Di estava escolhendo coisas, ela se rendeu. Jun Pyo havia sido muito claro ao entregar um cartão de débito para Jan Di: se ela não escolhesse e comprasse para ela e Ga Eul tudo o que fosse necessário ou que elas quisessem para essas férias ele próprio iria escolher para elas e ambas teriam que usar isso sem reclamar. E o gosto dele sendo duvidoso do jeito que era, Jan Di resolveu não arriscar. Decidindo seguir o conselho da amiga de não olhar as etiquetas de preço, pois caso contrário teria uma parada cardíaca, Ga Eul começou a procurar um suéter do seu tamanho.

Uns minutos depois, com uma pilha de suéteres, jaquetas e calças acolchoadas embaixo do braço, entrou num dos provadores, justo quando Inoue estava saindo. Com um leve sorriso, a outra indicou a pilha de roupas e logo uma banqueta para ela. Ga Eul colocou as roupas no banquinho, sorrindo timidamente também. Logo Jan Di e Jae Kyung entraram no provador com uma pilha de roupas cada uma e tudo virou uma bagunça.

* * *

Inoue balançou a cabeça quando ouviu o barulho que as três estavam fazendo no provador. Nunca tinha feito compras com garotas antes, então não sabia se esse era o costume ou não, mas de todos os modos elas pareciam estar se divertindo. Terminou de separar todos os equipamentos que queria levar e os incluiu na pilha de roupas que tinha escolhido. Como ainda tinha que esperar as demais, resolveu comprar algumas coisas para Ji Hoo. Se ele não queria ficar fechado no hotel o dia todo, ele se obrigaria a esquiar com ela, e Inoue estava mais do que disposta a se aproveitar do fato.

Escolheu tudo em azul com detalhes em branco e vermelho. Branco absoluto não era uma boa opção para esportes na neve. Continuou andando entre as araras de roupas e um suéter cinza claro de tricô com botões de madeira lhe chamou a atenção. Imediatamente imaginou o suéter vestido em Han. Encontrou um no tamanho dele e com o suéter na mão se encaminhou para o caixa. A atendente estava quase dando saltinhos diante da pilha de coisas que ela separou. Imaginava que a moça receberia uma boa comissão por isso dado todo aquele entusiasmo. Pediu que ela colocasse o suéter cinza numa bonita caixa vermelha em exposição na vitrine e que separasse as coisas de Ji Hoo em outra sacola. Pegou a sacola com o suéter e viu as outras meninas pagando as compras no caixa ao lado. Logo um auxiliar da loja perguntou se elas queriam ajuda com as sacolas e levou tudo para o carro, exceto as de Jae.

- Algum problema com as sacolas? – Inoue olhou a outra curiosa.

- Nop. Uma das partes divertidas de fazer compras é carregar as coisas. – respondeu a outra, com um sorriso brilhante.

- Se você diz. – concordou Inoue, do lado de fora, olhando as vitrines de relance. – Onde quer ir agora?

Ga Eul e Jan Di gemeram.

- Não compramos coisas suficientes já, Unnie?

- Talvez. Vamos ver se achamos algo divertido. – E ignorando-as, entrou na loja da frente.

- Inoue-san, se você fizer os gostos de Jae Unnie, vamos entrar em todas as lojas do vilarejo hoje. – Ga Eul lhe advertiu com um sorriso tímido enquanto as três seguiam Jae Kyung.

- Confesso que também não sou muito de fazer compras. Só vou a lojas quando já tenho em mente o que quero comprar. – acrescentou Inoue, apreciando o esforço da outra menina em iniciar uma conversa.

- Jae Unnie adora. Pelo menos uma vez por mês nos arrasta para o shopping.

Inoue olhou para Jan Di, que girava o pé, meio encabulada ao lado dela.

- Tenho um amigo que se daria bem com ela. Han também me obriga a ir com ele quando quer comprar algo. Geralmente é ele quem acaba escolhendo as coisas para mim também, assim eu não tenho realmente que comprar nada.

Ga Eul riu.

- Jae Unnie e Jun Pyo-sunbae fazem muito isso também.

Encontraram Jae Kyung em frente a uma prateleira de chapéus muito elegantes, experimentando um rosado com uma pena de pavão na borda.

- Não é bonito? – perguntou ao ver elas chegando.

- Onde é que você vai usar isso Unnie? – perguntou Ga Eul espantada.

Jae riu e pegou outro chapéu azul e o colocou em Ga Eul, que riu ao ver a imagem das duas no espelho.

- Não sei, mas gostei dele. – Jae colocou o chapéu novamente na prateleira e olhou para Inoue. – Inoue-chan, qual desses você usaria?

Inoue olhou os chapéus e apontou um pequeno toucado preto com uma rosa de renda branca nele.

- Talvez aquele ali, mas eu raramente uso chapéus.

Jae pegou o toucado e o colocou em Inoue, que por pouco salta para trás novamente. Realmente, teria que se acostumar com ter a outra garota lhe saltando em cima direto. Não era algo com que ela ficasse muito confortável.

- Ficou bonito, realmente. Na verdade, acho difícil algo não ficar bem em você. – comentou Jae pensativa dando uma volta em torno de Inoue. – Jamais consegui convencer Jan Di a usar um chapéu.

- Eles não combinam comigo. Eu fico parecendo estranha. – se defendeu Jan Di.

- Isso é o que você sempre me diz, mas não é verdade. – Jae mostrou a língua para ela.

Inoue riu. De certo modo, era divertido observá-las. Não interagia muito com outras garotas. Claro, conhecia todas as garotas do Clã e no geral se dava bem com elas, mas havia uma linha divisória muito clara entre ela e as demais, que nenhum dos dois lados se atrevia a cruzar. Elas por não desejarem problemas se envolvendo com a neta do líder do Clã e Inoue porque não queria mais pontos fracos além dos que já tinha. As coisas já eram complicadas o suficiente do jeito que estavam.

E ela tinha a Han. Han era sua alma gêmea, se ela acreditasse nessas coisas. Eram amigos há muito tempo, conheciam praticamente tudo um do outro, o lado ruim ainda mais do que o bom, e isso não interferia em nada. Sabiam coisas um do outro que na maioria das vezes nenhum queria que o outro soubesse, mas de novo, não era como se pudessem evitar isso. Conheciam-se bem demais para conseguir esconder algo. As culpas, arrependimentos, vergonhas, desejos e vontades eram identificados de imediato. Não havia motivos para esconder nada de qualquer maneira, pois o outro daria um jeito de descobrir.

Inoue realmente agradecia aos deuses todos os dias por ter conhecido Han. O amava absolutamente. Não havia algo que ela não fizesse por ele. Embora todo mundo jurasse que ambos eram amantes e que iriam se casar isso não era verdade. Amava a Han e sabia que ele também a amavas, mas não era dessa maneira. Ambos não se viam como casal. Eram mais como irmãos na verdade. Mas nenhum dos dois se importava o suficiente com os demais para corrigir a opinião alheia. Eles sabiam o que eram e isso bastava.

- Inoue-chan?

Ela olhou para o lado e viu as três garotas a olhando, curiosas. Tinha ficado tão distraída com seus próprios pensamentos que acabou ignorando-as.

- Desculpe, me distraí um momento. O que você estava dizendo?

- Disse que deveríamos voltar para o hotel. Jun Pyo já ligou três vezes. – disse Jae com uma careta.

As demais riram, incluso Jan Di estava mais à vontade.

- Por mim tudo bem.

Esperaram Jae Kyung pagar suas compras e voltaram para o carro.

* * *

O jantar havia sido melhor do que o esperado. A atmosfera estava bem mais leve que à do café e isso ficou claro para todos quando Jan Di parou de fulminar Inoue com os olhos e incluso lhe alcançou a garrafa de vinho toda sorridente.

O único que não parecia muito à vontade era Ji Hoo. Inoue o conhecia bem demais para perceber o quanto ele estava se esforçando para manter aquela postura indolente e o sorriso relaxado enquanto contribuía ativamente na conversa, cortando os planos espalhafatosos e ridículos de Jun Pyo para a festa de noivado. O que lhe surpreendia era que os demais não notassem isso. Supunha-se que eram seus melhores amigos. Ou não notavam ou eram muito bons em lhe seguir o jogo a Ji Hoo. Colocou a mão no joelho dele e lhe deu um aperto cúmplice, o qual foi respondido com um sorriso carinhoso por ele.

Outro que não estava muito satisfeito era Woo Bin. Tinha visto a discreta troca entre Ji Hoo e a japonesa e não tinha gostado. Sabia que Ji Hoo não estava tão tranquilo quanto aparentava, mas que ela percebesse isso com tanta facilidade lhe deixou com uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago. E ele ainda não tinha conseguido falar com os demais. Por alguma razão, não tinha conseguido puxar o assunto da família dela com eles no tempo em que ficaram no hotel esperando as meninas voltarem.

Estranhamente, queria conversar com ela primeiro, saber o que ela tinha a dizer a respeito. Provavelmente ela fosse mandar que ele cuidasse dos próprios assuntos, mas ainda assim ele não se sentia confortável discutindo a família dela com eles. Talvez porque sua própria família não fosse muito diferente da dela. Lhe parecia um pouco hipócrita de sua parte advertir os demais sobre ela quando ele mesmo era um potencial perigo para seus amigos.

Não percebeu que estava encarando Inoue fixamente até que Yi Jung lhe chutou a canela por debaixo da mesa.

- Se você continuar olhando para ela dessa maneira, Ji Hoo vai se incomodar contigo. – Yi Jung sussurrou. – Afinal, o que há de errado com ela? E não me diga que nada. Alguma coisa está acontecendo e você sabe o que é.

Woo Bin olhou para o amigo, não estava surpreso que Yi Jung deduzisse que algo lhe passava. Yi Jung tinha essa estranha habilidade de reconhecer seus humores muito bem. Lhe deu um sorriso de canto, enquanto respondia baixinho, não queria que os demais lhes ouvissem.

- Preciso falar com ela primeiro. Depois prometo que te digo.

- Woo Bin, o que você... – começou Yi Jung, preocupado. Se havia alguma coisa que Woo Bin precisava discutir com Inoue antes, certamente seria ruim, porque vamos, ambos teoricamente não se conheciam antes de hoje.

- Shii, depois Brow.

Woo Bin olhou para Inoue novamente e viu que ela o encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como que perguntando qual era o problema. Sorriu para ela e esperou que ela desviasse o olhar. Isso sempre funcionava. Garotas no geral não lhe sustentavam a mirada. Ficou surpreso ao ver que ela não só lhe sustentou o olhar como sorriu para ele também.

Se ele fosse tímido, Woo Bin teria corado. Ele não soube explicar porque de repente seu coração havia disparado e sua boca havia ficado seca. Aquele sorriso dela era incrível. Predador e absolutamente sexy. O pior era que ele não sabia dizer se ela estava tratando de seduzi-lo ou de ameaçá-lo. Manteve o olhar trancado no dela até que Ji Hoo cochichou algo no ouvido dela e ela virou-se para olhar o médico. Definitivamente precisava falar com ela.

* * *

- Parece que Woo Bin está realmente interessado em você. Mas não posso culpá-lo por isso. – Ji Hoo sussurrou para Inoue, divertido. Tinha observado Woo Bin durante todo o dia e percebeu que ele não tirava os olhos de sua amiga. O que lhe deixava inquieto era a razão disso. Não sabia se era porque Inoue era uma mulher linda ou se porque Woo Bin sabia algo sobre ela. Esperava honestamente que fosse a primeira opção. Se fosse a segunda, esperava que ele não dissesse nada para ela. Não queria que Inoue se chateasse por causa de seus amigos.

- Eu percebi. Mas duvido muito que seja minha beleza o que o preocupa. – Ela sussurrou de volta, olhando-o com um sorriso de canto.

Ji Hoo praguejou baixinho.

- Inoue, nenhum deles...

- Está tudo bem Ji Hoo-chan. – ela o cortou suavemente, colocando a mão na dele outra vez – ele tem o direito de ficar preocupado. Afinal, ele coloca muito esforço em manter todos vocês seguros e longe dos problemas dele. E ambos sabemos que eu sou um perigo para você, muito mais do que ele.

- Não se trata disso. – Ji Hoo tentou argumentar com ela, pela milésima vez.

- Claro que é. Me deixe falar com ele. Não interfira. – ela o cortou de novo, vendo que ele iria objetar. – Você sabe que isso é complicado, assim que me deixe resolver isso do meu jeito. Não se preocupe, não vou tocar nele ou em nenhum de seus amigos. Só vou falar com ele, não ameaçá-lo.

- Eu jamais pensei que você fosse fazer isso. – Ji Hoo disse ofendido.

Ela riu.

- Eu sei que não.

Olhou para Woo Bin novamente. Definitivamente precisava conversar com ele.


	4. Cartas na mesa

_Capítulo Quatro – Cartas na mesa_

* * *

- Não está muito frio para ficar aqui fora?

Inoue virou-se para ver Woo Bin se aproximando. Tinha ouvido ele abrir a porta do terraço e ficar parado lá por uns bons dois minutos, como se decidindo entre entrar ou não. Deu-lhe um ponto extra pela coragem. Virou-se para continuar olhando as montanhas, até que ele parou ao seu lado. Aceitou a xícara que ele lhe oferecia e segurou-a com as duas mãos, aquecendo os dedos enregelados e aspirando o aroma forte de café com chocolate.

- Você demorou mais do que eu previa. – ela comentou, tomando um gole, ainda sem olhá-lo.

Ele sorriu.

- Você estava me esperando? Desculpe-me, no geral eu não deixo garotas bonitas esperando.

Ela o olhou, séria.

- Você queria falar comigo. Resolvi te facilitar as coisas apenas.

Woo Bin olhou-a, desmanchando o sorriso. Claro que ela perceberia. Quando a viu no terraço desde sua janela soube que ela estava esperando-o. Eram quase duas da manhã. Duvidava que ela estivesse lá fora apenas por uma crise de insônia. Assim que se vestiu e desceu encontrá-la. Quanto antes tivessem aquela conversa, melhor. E duvidava que ela fosse lhe dar outra chance amigável de discutir esse assunto.

Mas agora que ela estava na sua frente, olhando-o com aqueles olhos negros inescrutáveis, não sabia o que dizer. "Oi, você é uma herdeira da máfia e eu quero você longe de Ji Hoo" não parecia uma maneira adequada de começar. E quanto mais a olhava, menos conseguia convencer a si mesmo de que ela era uma ameaça. Sabia que estava sendo estúpido, pois se metade do que ele tinha ouvido sobre ela fosse verdade, então ela era um problema com letras maiúsculas.

- Por que você não começa me dizendo qual seu motivo para xeretar meus negócios? – ela começou, já que ele só ficava encarando-a em silêncio.

Woo Bin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não me lembro de ter feito isso.

- Pediu informações sobre mim e minha família ultimamente. Por quê?

- Você é direta, não? – lhe surpreendeu um pouco que ela fosse direto ao ponto. Não esperava que ela soubesse que ele tinha investigado a seu respeito.

- Não gosto de perder tempo. Não me ofendi com isso. Pedi informações sobre você e seus amigos também. Só me deixou curiosa o porquê de você querer saber sobre mim.

- Vale, vamos direto ao ponto então. Ji Hoo sabe quem você é?

Ela riu, irônica.

- E quem eu sou Woo Bin-san? Se você quer saber se eu contei a ele de que família eu venho e que minha família controla a máfia do Japão, então sim, ele sabe.

- Ele sabe que você é a neta do líder do Clã? – Droga. Se Ji Hoo sabia as coisas ficavam infinitamente mais difíceis.

- Sim.

Woo Bin praguejou.

- Seu noivo sabe que você se encontra com Ji Hoo?

- Que noivo? Eu não estou comprometida com ninguém. E Han conhece Ji Hoo.

Agora foi ele quem quase teve uma parada cardíaca.

- Você apresentou Ji Hoo para Xiung Han? O que você tem na cabeça?

Inoue o olhou friamente.

- Primeiro, Han é meu melhor amigo, não meu noivo. Segundo, ele não é um psicopata como você insinua. Terceiro, Ji Hoo é adulto o suficiente para saber se quer ou não conhecê-lo. Quarto, isso não é da sua conta.

- É da minha conta sim. Ji Hoo é um dos meus melhores amigos e eu não o quero envolvido com...

- Envolvido com quem? Com filhos da máfia? E o que você é então? Você também é um de nós, caso tenha se esquecido disso. – ela o cortou, asperamente. Não sabia o que havia em Woo Bin que a fazia perder a compostura tão rapidamente. Raramente ela erguia a voz e agora estava discutindo sobre coisas que no geral ela não dava à mínima.

Woo Bin passou a mão pelos cabelos, despenteando-os. Aquilo não estava indo como ele tinha planejado. Não era sua intenção ofender a garota e irritá-la, mas as coisas haviam saído de controle. E a acusação dela havia sido como um tapa. Porque ele não podia negar o que era a verdade.

- Sim, eu sou um filho da máfia também. Mas meus amigos permanecem absolutamente afastados desse lado da minha vida. Faço o possível para mantê-los seguros.

Inoue fulminou-o com os olhos.

- E você acha que eu discuto meus negócios com Ji Hoo? Ele não sabe nada acerca do que eu ou o resto do Clã fazemos. Protejo Ji Hoo com tudo o que tenho disponível. Han é uma dessas proteções. Ninguém vai tocar em Ji Hoo enquanto eu e Han o protegermos. Então se sua única preocupação é a segurança dele, pode ficar descansado. – ela largou a caneca com força na mesa ao lado e saiu pisando duro.

Woo Bin suspirou ao ouvir a porta bater. Agora Ji Hoo iria comer seu fígado se Inoue estivesse de mau-humor pela manhã. Não sabia o que havia naquela garota que o descolocava tanto. No geral, ele não tinha nenhuma dificuldade em conversar com mulheres, independente de qual fosse o assunto, mas com ela ele perdia o controle da situação. Voltou para seu quarto pensando em como iria se explicar para Ji Hoo sem que esse também ficasse zangado.

* * *

Woo Bin encontrou a mesa do café quase vazia. Somente Jan Di e Ga Eul estavam sentadas, com uma xícara de chocolate quente e um prato de panquecas cada uma.

- Bom dia. – ele as cumprimentou, sentando em frente a elas e se servindo de uma xícara de café. – Onde estão os demais?

- Bom dia sunbae. – Ga Eul o cumprimentou com um sorriso. – Os meninos estão esquiando com Jae Kyung Unnie e Inoue-san ainda está dormindo.

- E Ji Hoo? – Sabia que o amigo não gostava muito de esquiar.

- Estava lendo no salão até agora a pouco.

- E vocês, por que não foram esquiar? – perguntou com um sorriso amável. Adorava aquelas duas.

Jan Di sorriu brilhantemente para ele.

- Estamos escolhendo as flores para a recepção. Jun Pyo disse que eu poderia escolher as que eu quisesse, já que a mãe dele decidiu o cardápio.

Ele riu.

- Suponho que você não gostou muito da escolha dela? – Ele serviu-se de mais café e roubou um pedaço de panqueca do prato de Ga Eul, que só sorriu, condescente.

- Ela armou um banquete do que seria uma recepção simples – Jan Di suspirou irritada e tomou um gole do chocolate, observando as leves olheiras que o amigo tinha. Perguntava-se por que é que ele não tinha conseguido dormir direito – Não quero nem pensar no que ela vai querer para o casamento. Só a ideia já me dá escalafrios.

- Provavelmente ela vá contratar um cozinheiro francês e servir escargots e todas aquelas coisas que você detesta. – Ga Eul não pôde deixar de provocar a amiga.

- Ya! Supõe-se que você está do meu lado. – ralhou com a outra, mas não pode deixar de concordar. – O fato é que eu posso escolher as flores que eu quiser e ela prometeu não reclamar. Estou na dúvida entre esses dois arranjos. Qual você acha melhor, sunbae?

Animadamente ela mostrou dois belos arranjos para o moço. O primeiro era um vaso comprido de porcelana branca com rosas e orquídeas, entremeados com folhagens dum verde intenso caindo do vaso como uma cascata. O segundo vaso era de cristal, com lírios escarlate e rosas brancas de caule longo, mais simples, mas o efeito era extremamente elegante.

Woo Bin observou com olho crítico os dois arranjos. Seu bom gosto era notavelmente reconhecido. Ambos eram muito bonitos, mas ele ainda achava que não era exatamente o que Jan Di escolheria.

- Tem certeza que você quer esses arranjos? – perguntou para ela.

- Por quê? Não são bons? – Jan Di olhou confusa para as fotos – Me parecem bem.

- O que eu quero saber é se você realmente gosta deles ou se só os escolheu por causa da bruxa. Se você quiser colocar margaridas com dentes-de-leão nas mesas eu te apoio.

Jan Di riu, observando o sorriso travesso dele.

- Eu realmente gosto desses. Sempre gostei de lírios e rosas. Jun Pyo disse que eu podia escolher o que eu quisesse. Honestamente, desisti de tentar agradar minha sogra.

- E eu pensando que meu bom gosto tinha te influenciado em algo nesses anos todos – acrescentou Woo Bin em tom dramático, fazendo as duas rirem – Que seja então, encomende os lírios. Por que você não acrescenta pequenas velas brancas em cada mesa? Já decidiu o esquema de cores das toalhas e do salão?

- Isso tem que ser combinando também? – Jan Di estava começando a se desesperar já. Era só um anúncio de noivado. Eram tantas coisas para pensar e decidir que ela estava ficando maluca. – Gostei da ideia das velas. Uma por mesa? – começou a fazer anotações na agenda que levava consigo.

- Um par ficaria melhor. – Woo Bin agradeceu quando a garçonete terminou de servi-lo – Quanto às cores, escolha algo que combine com as flores que você escolheu. Jae Kyung pode te ajudar nisso. Ela é boa com cores.

Passou mais alguns minutos conversando com elas e dando palpite nos planos de Jan Di, o que era sumamente divertido, quando viu Inoue entrando pela porta. Ficou quieto, observando-a cuidadosamente enquanto ela se aproximava, aguardando a reação dela. Notou que ela estava pronta para esquiar também, ataviada numa roupa azul e vermelha. O cabelo, que ele sabia agora era tão longo quanto ele havia imaginado, estava preso num rabo baixo, parcialmente enfiado dentro do gorro de lã.

Ela sentou-se ao lado de Ga Eul, que sorriu gentilmente para ela.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou Inoue, com um aceno. Aceitou a xícara que Ga Eul lhe ofereceu com um pequeno sorriso. – E Ji Hoo, onde está?

- Bom dia. – Woo Bin respondeu não muito contente por ela estar ignorando-o – Estava lendo até agora a pouco.

E ele perdeu o olhar estranhado que Jan Di e Ga Eul trocaram. Inoue continuou ignorando-o.

- Vocês não iam esquiar com a Jae-chan hoje? – ela perguntou para as outras meninas, tomando o chocolate quente.

- Nós íamos – Jan Di alcançou para Inoue o prato de frutas – mas está muito frio lá fora e nós decidimos escolher as flores para a recepção.

- E?

Ga Eul riu.

- Woo Bin-sunbae nos ajudou. Agora só falta combinar cores para o salão e as mesas.

- E o cardápio? A seleção de músicas? A disposição de lugares para os convidados? O discurso do brinde? – Inoue começou a rir quando viu Jan Di ficando pálida.

- Em sério preciso de todas essas coisas? – perguntou Jan Di, olhando para Woo Bin como pedindo socorro.

- Sim, você precisa. E como a bruxa já decidiu o cardápio, deixe que ela acomode os convidados também. Você só precisa escolher as músicas e aprender a valsar direito. – completou, ainda rindo da cara da amiga e lhe despenteando o cabelo.

Jan Di apoiou a testa na mesa, suspirando derrotada.

- Vou sequestrar Jun Pyo e casar escondido. Deve ser mais fácil sequestrar ele do que organizar essa festa.

Ga Eul lhe deu um tapinha consolador nas costas.

- Veja o lado bom amiga, essa é mais simples que o casamento. – acrescentou com um sorriso divertido e levando a xícara à boca.

- Isso, vai rindo. Quero ver quando você for organizar seu casamento com o Yi Jung-sunbae o que você vai fazer. – Jan Di retrucou, com um sorriso malvado e ficou satisfeita ao ver a outra corar até a raiz dos cabelos e começar a tossir o chocolate.

Woo Bin ficou com pena da moça e lhe alcançou o guardanapo, ainda sem conseguir deixar de rir, mas franziu o cenho ao ver que Ga Eul baixou os olhos e ficou torcendo o quadrado de linho no colo.

- O que foi Ga Eul-ah? – perguntou suavemente para ela, já imaginando a resposta.

Jan Di, ao perceber o estado da amiga, imediatamente se desculpou.

- Desculpe Ga Eul. Eu não quis...

- Está tudo bem Jan Di – cortou a outra tranquilamente – Não é como se eu e ele fossemos um casal. Eu já deveria ter parado de me incomodar com isso.

Meio constrangido, Woo Bin resolveu desviar o assunto.

- O que quer que seja, qual é o plano agora? – Olhou para Inoue e notou que a japonesa olhava intrigada para Ga Eul. Perguntou-se o que exatamente ela queria saber. Esperava honestamente que ela não estivesse se interessando por Yi Jung agora que sabia que o oleiro e Ga Eul não eram um casal.

- Vou procurar Ji Hoo para esquiarmos. Querem vir conosco ou vão continuar com os arranjos? – Inoue olhou somente para as duas meninas, deixando claro com isso que Woo Bin não estava incluído no convite.

Woo Bin sentiu a alfinetada e se irritou. Ora bolas, não era como se ele a tivesse ofendido mortalmente. Só estava preocupado com seus amigos. Admitia que sua abordagem não havia sido das melhores, mas enfim.

- Ji Hoo não gosta de esquiar. – ele disse para Inoue, satisfeito ao ver que ela finalmente virou-se para ele. – Achei que você soubesse disso dado o quão próximos vocês parecem.

Inoue sorriu, arrogante, enquanto depositava o guardanapo na mesa e se levantava graciosamente.

- Talvez ele só não goste de esquiar contigo, Woo Bin-san. Porque ele o faz comigo com frequência. – e acenando para as duas garotas, saiu à procura do médico.

Woo Bin ficou olhando para as costas dela enquanto ela saia e reprimiu a vontade de ir atrás dela. O que ele faria quando a alcançasse, não tinha certeza. Realmente, não sabia o que passava consigo mesmo. Queria que ela prestasse atenção nele. Exclusivamente nele. E não era só o seu ego falando. Por alguma razão queria ficar próximo dela também, mesmo sabendo que não devia fazer ou sequer querer isso. _Começou de uma bela maneira companheiro, _disse para si mesmo. Primeiro discutia com ela, agora a provocava na frente de Jan Di... realmente, onde tinha ido parar o charme do qual tanto se orgulhava?

- Sunbae? – Ga Eul puxou levemente a manga do casaco dele ao ver que ele não respondia.

- O que? – perguntou, virando-se para elas e notando que as duas o olhavam com uma expressão de surpresa.

- O que, exatamente, foi isso Sunbae? – Jan Di tinha observado os dois desde que Inoue entrou, e tinha percebido a tensão entre ambos. Lhe intrigava o que estava havendo entre eles e que ninguém mais parecia saber o que era – Qual é o problema?

- Nada. É sério, não passa nada. – acrescentou ele ao ver que elas não estavam convencidas. Levantou e piscou para elas, charmoso. – Se minhas caras damas me permitem, vou procurar os idiotas dos meus amigos que me deixaram tirado.

* * *

Inoue encontrou Ji Hoo esparramado confortavelmente no sofá de uma das salas de estar, cochilando. Tinha esquecido essa mania dele de cair dormido em qualquer lugar. Ficou quase com pena de acordar o moço e fazê-lo ir lá fora com ela. Mas agora era uma questão de honra levá-lo junto. Woo Bin idiota. E não sabia o porquê estava tão incomodada. Já estava mais que acostumada com o medo e a babaquice generalizada das pessoas, então não havia razão para os comentários dele incomodá-la. O fato era que estava irritada com ele desde a noite anterior. Por alguma razão, Woo Bin a tirava do sério. Até o momento, não de um jeito bom.

Tocou o ombro de Ji Hoo e o sacudiu de leve. Sorriu carinhosamente ao ver a cara de cãozinho confundido com a qual ele a olhou.

- Hora de levantar, Belo Adormecido.

Ji Hoo bocejou, inclinando a cabeça para trás e olhando-a melhor. Ela estava parada atrás dele, sorrindo e pelo que ele podia ver pronta para esquiar. Adivinhou que ela iria querer que ele fosse junto. Resolveu brincar de fazer as coisas difíceis para ela, mesmo sabendo que como sempre ela o convenceria a fazer o que ela quisesse.

- Bom dia Hime. Finalmente caiu da cama? – perguntou se espreguiçando e sorriu quando ela lhe deu um tapa de leve no braço e o rodeou, para sentar na beirada do sofá, ao lado dele.

- Sabe que eu geralmente durmo tarde. E você, por que está dormindo aqui e não na sua cama?

Ele riu.

- Me deu preguiça subir para lá. E então, já tomou café?

- Sim. Nós vamos esquiar agora.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, se fazendo de desentendido.

- Nós quem?

Ela resolveu seguir a brincadeira.

- Nós como eu e você companheiro. Você não queria minha companhia? Pois então levante seu bonito traseiro daí e venha para fora comigo. – ela sorriu quando ele fez uma careta.

- Mas eu não trouxe nada para esquiar.

- Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso. Por via das dúvidas, comprei um equipamento novo para você ontem. Já deixei em cima da sua cama. Portanto, suba e se troque.

Ele suspirou derrotado e levantou, pegou o livro da mesinha e saiu com ela. Sabia que ela iria querer esquiar e na verdade havia trazido todas as tralhas necessárias. Mas era bom ter alguém que se preocupasse em antecipar suas necessidades também. Inoue sempre tinha sido assim com ele, sempre antecipando o que ele precisava e fazendo tudo ao seu alcance para conseguir lhe dar isso. Talvez fosse por isso que se sentia tão protetor em relação a ela. Na verdade não sabia dizer o porquê exatamente, mas adorava aquela garota. Sabia que ela era uma pessoa complicada e potencialmente perigosa. Não era idiota. Quando ela foi parar em seu hospital depois de sofrer um atentado ele havia pesquisado um pouco sobre ela. E o que descobriu lhe havia deixado apreensivo na época.

Mas ele tinha aprendido a não julgar as pessoas somente pelo que elas pareciam ser. E conhecer Inoue havia sido uma das melhores coisas que havia lhe acontecido na vida. Tinha encontrado uma parceira. Alguém com quem podia conversar sobre qualquer assunto sabendo que não seria julgado por isso. Alguém que entendia e principalmente aceitava seu modo de pensar e de agir, mesmo quando todo mundo considerava suas ações erradas ou tolas. A única coisa que lhe desgostava era não poder ajudá-la por basicamente não ter informação. Inoue, assim como Woo Bin, jamais falava sobre sua família e o papel que ela desempenhava ali. Não importava quantas vezes ele perguntasse, ela somente diria, com aquele sorriso resoluto: "É melhor que você não saiba".

E ele se perguntava sempre quando Woo Bin parecia especialmente perturbado com alguma coisa sobre a qual ele nunca diria para o restante do F4 se Inoue tinha os mesmos problemas. Imaginava que devia ser difícil estar preso em algo que não era sua escolha e do que você não podia simplesmente dizer adeus e sair. As pessoas tendem a achar sempre que é muito fácil dizer "se você não quer alguma coisa, não faça", mas quando acontece com elas, elas percebem que nunca é tão simples. É sempre mais fácil julgar as decisões alheias quando não é com você que está acontecendo.

Por isso tinha decidido não levar em conta a família e os problemas dela quando resolveu que queria que ela fosse sua amiga. Assim como Woo Bin, ela não tinha tido escolha. Ele amava Woo Bin, era um de seus melhores amigos e não importava o que o outro fizesse ou qual fosse sua família, ainda seriam melhores amigos. Assim que, deu uma chance para a garota que quase morreu em suas mãos e nunca tinha se arrependido disso.

Ji Hoo sorriu para Inoue, enquanto caminhava ao lado dela e observava ela gesticular animada para ele a explicar sobre o novo carro que tinha montado, pensou no quanto tinha lhe custado que a jovem confiasse nele e permitisse que ele se aproximasse. Inoue era esquiva, temperamental e extremamente desconfiada. Tinha tendência a ser sarcástica e não se importava em ser rude ou cruel nem em desconsiderar a opinião alheia. Era quase que o total oposto de Jan Di. Uma das coisas que tinha lhe atraído nela, sendo honesto. Quando conheceu Inoue ainda era demasiado recente o fora que havia levado e seus sentimentos ainda eram fortes demais para que ele suportasse ficar perto de Jan Di todo o tempo.

Assim que, quando a morena foi parar em seu hospital e foi obrigada a passar meses lá se recuperando, ele encontrou algo no que focar seus esforços e seu tempo. Admitia que no início o único que queria era distrair sua mente e colocar uma certa distância entre ele e Jan Di, mas com o passar do tempo foi ficando cada vez mais intrigado pela garota que tinha locado uma ala inteira do hospital e segundo seus colegas, nunca dizia uma única palavra a respeito de nada. Seu tratamento era discutido exclusivamente com seu secretário e ninguém tinha permissão para visitas, somente um jovem que mais tarde lhe foi apresentado como Han, que era o tutor legal dela também.

Han era outra pessoa que Ji Hoo achava muito intrigante. Quando o conheceu, Ji Hoo tinha achado o outro muito parecido com Jun Pyo: arrogante, impaciente, ególatra e teimoso. Depois de conversar algumas vezes com ele, percebeu que o rapaz também era parecido com Woo Bin: determinado, autoconfiante, leal, controlador e perigoso, ainda que tivesse aquele verniz de sofisticação e civilidade. Não podia dizer que ele e Han eram amigos. Afinal de contas a única coisa que ligava a ambos era Inoue. Mas Ji Hoo respeitava Han. Respeitava o amor nítido que o chinês tinha por Inoue. E agradecia que ele não tivesse feito com que ela escolhesse entre os dois, porque sabia que mesmo que Inoue o amasse, ela amava Han ainda mais. Inoue e Han tinham toda uma história que ele sabia que nunca iria chegar a conhecer, tanto por ela ser reservada quanto por eles pertencerem a um mundo ao qual ele não tinha acesso e não era bem-vindo tampouco.

- Você está prestando atenção no que eu estou falando? – Inoue o cutucou ao ver que Ji Hoo parecia distraído.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la fazendo beicinho. Inoue não era a típica menininha mimada. E tampouco era de fazer aegyo. Por isso nas raras vezes em que isso acontecia, ele achava muito terno nela.

- Estou. Você estava me falando sobre o Corvette que você finalmente conseguiu montar. Mas eu estava me lembrando de quando nós nos conhecemos.

Ela sorriu também e ele imaginou qual dos fatos exatamente ela tinha lembrado.

- E por que isso agora? – ela perguntou enquanto ele abria a porta do quarto.

- Por nada em particular. Só lembrei o difícil que foi fazer você falar comigo.

- Você tampouco é a pessoa mais falante do mundo Ji Hoo-chan.

Ele concordou e fez sinal para que ela se sentasse, enquanto ele se dirigiu à montanha de sacolas que ela tinha deixado em sua cama.

- Curiosidade, como você sabe o tamanho de roupa e sapato que eu uso? – perguntou ele olhando para uma jaqueta branca e azul com um capuz forrado de pele.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não é a primeira vez que eu te compro roupas e você não mudou de tamanho desde que eu te conheci. Além do mais, eu tenho boa memória.

Ele concordou sem deixar de sorrir. Isso era uma das coisas que mais lhe surpreendia na relação de ambos. Nunca deixava de sorrir quando ela estava por perto. Fazia isso inconscientemente na maioria das vezes. Terminou de vestir a jaqueta e chutou seus sapatos num canto para calçar as botas. Uma das razões dele não gostar muito de esportes na neve era ter que se ataviar de roupas. Se sentia desconfortável com aquela quantia de coisas em cima. Pegou o sorriso divertido dela ao ver seu desconforto e lhe jogou a luva, que ela agarrou uns centímetros antes de que chocasse em seu nariz. Sempre lhe surpreendia esse tipo de reflexos que ela tinha.

- Vamos antes que eu mude de idéia. – disse para ela em tom de brincadeira enquanto pegava os esquis e os bastões.

* * *

Quando chegaram à pista, viram que o restante do grupo já estava lá, incluso as meninas.

- Mudaram de ideia? – Inoue perguntou à Ga Eul, que estava sentada tentando fixar as botas.

- Mais ou menos. Jae-unnie nos arrastou para fora.

- Cadê ela? – procurou a garota, mas não conseguiu avistá-la.

- Lá embaixo. – a professora apontou um amontoado de roupas verdes num ponto médio da pista. Ao que parecia Jae Kyung tinha caído um lindo tombo. Woo Bin e Yi Jung estavam ajudando-a.

- Quer ajuda com as botas? – perguntou Inoue ao ver que Ga Eul não conseguia prendê-las.

A outra sorriu agradecida enquanto via Jae Kyung subindo a pista apoiada em Yi Jung.

Inoue terminou de prender as botas da outra e levantou-se, pegando os bastões das mãos de Ji Hoo.

- O que nós apostamos Ji Hoo-chan? – perguntou com um sorriso brilhante. A possibilidade de voltar a correr lhe empolgando novamente. Sim, era meio viciada em adrenalina e quê com isso.

- Apostar? Nada. Você sempre me vence de qualquer modo. – ele conhecia bem a veia competitiva dela. Além do mais, ela era uma esquiadora excelente também.

- Ah vamos, não seja assim. Eu até te dou a largada como vantagem. – ela tentou negociar com ele, colocando sua melhor cara de boa menina. – E prometo não trapacear.

Ele sorriu, quase concordando, quando Jae Kyung finalmente os alcançou.

- Obaaaa, vamos apostar uma corrida? – parou ao lado da japonesa – Eu topo.

Inoue arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver o cabelo da outra ainda cheio de neve.

- Tem certeza?

- Por que? Só porque eu levei um tombo? Eu posso esquiar também. – Jae cruzou os braços.

- Sei que pode, mas pelo visto você não corre o suficiente. – Acrescentou Inoue, achando graça.

- Haha, muito engraçada. Por certo, você não ia me ensinar? – Jae olhou para ela toda sorridente outra vez. Ela era meio bipolar, mas todo mundo já tinha se habituado com isso.

- E eu vou. Mas quero correr um pouco primeiro. – e virou-se para Ji Hoo – então, o que apostamos?

- Que tal um desejo? – Woo Bin tinha acabado de chegar e pegado um pedaço da conversa. Se a japonesa ia ignorá-lo, ótimo. Ele faria com ela prestasse atenção nele na marra então.

Ela o mirou de mau modo. Qual parte do "estou com raiva de você, portanto não me perturbe" ele não tinha entendido?

- Um desejo? – Ji Hoo olhou para o amigo, intervindo antes que Inoue retrucasse de uma má maneira. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre aqueles dois, mas percebeu a tensão entre ambos de imediato. Iria falar com Woo Bin assim que conseguisse pegá-lo sozinho. Não queria que ele perturbasse Inoue, mas pelo visto tinha chegado tarde. Só esperava que ela não tivesse pegado birra com o Don Juan já. Conhecia Inoue o suficiente para saber o quão complicadas ficavam as coisas quando ela resolvia pegar raiva de alguém.

- Sim. O vencedor escolhe um desejo.

- Mas nós somos vários, sunbae. – Ga Eul lhe chamou a atenção – Como vamos saber para quem pedir esse desejo?

- O vencedor escolhe a pessoa para a qual ele quer pedir algo.

Inoue bufou. Garoto idiota. A intenção era correr com Ji Hoo, não com todos eles.

- Por que morena, com medo? – Woo Bin a provocou, ao vê-la bufar.

- Nos seus sonhos, Song. Vai pôr uma restrição no prêmio ou eu posso te pedir o que eu quiser? – sorriu arrogante para ele. Iria esfolá-lo ainda.

Woo Bin sorriu, malicioso. Adorava um bom desafio. E sagrado Kami, aquele sorriso e aquele olhar ferino dela eram uma coisa. Só de imaginar as possibilidades do que podia pedir ele já ficava empolgado.

- Nenhuma. O vencedor pode pedir o que quiser e o desafiado não pode negar.

Ela sorriu, ajustando as luvas.

- Ótimo. Até o fim da pista?

Ele concordou. Ambos começaram a andar para o início da pista quando Jae Kyung os chamou.

- Espera, isso não é justo. Eu e as meninas não esquiamos tão bem assim. E Jun Pyo menos.

- Ya! Você não esquia bem, macaca. Eu sou muito bom! – e cruzou os braços emburrado, quando Jan Di lhe deu um tapa no braço, dizendo para ele parar de chamar a amiga de macaca.

A hoteleira o ignorou.

- Como eu estava dizendo, parece que os únicos que correm bem são você e Inoue-chan, sunbae. E agora?

Woo Bin pensou um pouco. Ia responder quando Inoue o cortou.

- Façamos o seguinte, eu e Song lhes damos a largada de vantagem. As meninas largam primeiro, logo Ji Hoo-chan e os demais. Song e eu partimos assim que o primeiro de vocês passar aquela bandeira azul – e indicou para eles uma bandeira de sinalização na primeira curva, a aproximadamente uns cem metros.

- Ótimo. Vou fazer vocês todos irem para o Havaí comigo e aprenderam a dançar hulla-hulla - Jae bateu palmas animada, já fazendo planos.

Todos se colocaram numa fila, com Ji Hoo e Ga Eul entre Inoue e Woo Bin.

Inoue flexionou os dedos e observou enquanto as meninas começaram a descer. Logo o restante deles partiu. Fincou os bastões na neve e inclinou os joelhos, de olho na curva. Assim que Yi Jung passou a bandeira ela tomou impulso e deslizou ladeira abaixo, com Woo Bin em seus calcanhares.


End file.
